Just Listen……
by killroy64
Summary: Death has had enough, the boy is nearly dead, but he cant stop it! He needs help to do so... Time to go see his brother... Sithis. M to be safe for future chapters.
1. Just Listen……

Just Listen…

I don't own HP or Skyrim. Just OC

A small boy lays on the ground, nearly broken, and bloody. Laying there in a pool of his own blood he will need to clean later.

The enforcer of punishment was ranting about the bacon, and how his birthday was ruined because of the boy! He grabs the bloody heap and drags it to a cubby under the stairs, and violently chucks the boy in with as much care as a bag of meat… Yelling about how the boy is unwanted and hated because he is a freak. How his parents abandon him then died in the car crash… he locks the door, and shuts out all light the poor boy may have.

The boy just sits there, with blood and tears on his face, silently pleading the pain to stop. The boy's name is Harry Potter.

A figure in black as night robes sees it all….. Anger rushing through him, due to him being unable to intervene, and help the little one.

He has a pale face, high cheek bones, slim face, a bald head and emerald eyes. He is handsome, but the hood hides his face most of the time. But now, if anyone would see him, they would see anger, rage and nothing else crossing his features.

He is death!

One of the most powerful entity's in existence!

None may escape him, but he must be patient to take them, those are the rules, he is only allowed to intervene when the time comes, and life has left the bodies.

Never has he hated the rule, or even questioned it after what happened! But now…. Now he would almost give all his power to just kill the damn human!

The only time he met a human before their time had come was with those three brothers (this was before the rule was made, but it helped create the thing). He was impressed with what they could do, he decided to reward them and reward them he did.

_Flashback_

Frowning at the first two due to the dark nature of his gifts that they asked for, that could corrupt and destroy them.

But alas, he promised them whatever they wanted (assuming a bag of gold that could never be emptied, or everlasting love, But noooo!, a wand to crush others, and something to bring the dead back….. wonderful) So he for filled his promise, and each thing he created, made his heart grow heavy. Thinking the third would ask for something outrageously dark like the last two, he steeled himself. But the last surprised him.

"Only a cloak if you may. Please?"The youngest requested. He was only about 13-14 but looked much older.

"A cloak?... That's it?... Are you sure that is all you want young one?" Death trying to see deceit in the boys eyes, seeing none he had to ask

"Why a cloak?"

The other brothers were marveling the new wand and stone they received to notice the conversation.

"Well you see" the boy began " I left my old blanket to a poor family who had little, I would like a replacement. I would like something to keep me warm as I play with my brothers and maybe pull a prank or two for fun….. Hehehe… yea…" The boy states, rubbing the back of his head.

Death just stared at the boy; to say he was baffled would be an understatement. The boy only wanted to keep warm, and to have fun. To be Joyful, and play with his brothers…. But to only make a cloak….. well he asked for one garment, and that's all. Death was going to transform the child's handkerchief but stopped when an idea hit him! The boy must be rewarded! Not like his selfish brothers. He would….. Yes, that sounds good…

"Since you gave away freely, I suppose I should too! I will give a piece of my cloak, It will fit you perfectly, It will be quite warm. "death leaned in closer, and the brother did too" and it will be able to turn you invisible… do you like that idea?" He asks.

The boy stands with wide eyes. Then opens his mouth…. Then close it.

And nods his head vigorously!

Death chuckles, He likes the boy, he is honest, brave, charitable, and smart.

Death takes his hand, and swipes away a section of his cloak, only for another piece to appear in its place, always repairing itself.

He hands the young one the separate peace. The boy smiles and says thank you a few time and the other two brothers come out of their stupor.

"I must be off" death says" work and the like. Do have a wonderful day, and use those gifts wisely, if you don't, bad things could happen to you….."

And death turns invisible and leaves, hearing the older two taunting him and ignoring his warnings. Only the youngest remained silent, and moved on , making his brothers catch up to him.

'That boy is wiser than either of the brothers, he knows of the dangers of all the gifts….

He continues to impress me, if we are to meet again, I will befriend him I think, he is a good mortal.

Death smiles

xxx

Later in the week, he met the first brother again, but as a spirit, as that is what the brother was.

He glared at death " You knew… Didn't you?..."

Death spoke softly "Yes, I had a feeling something like this would happen, you let the power get to your head and now it has been removed for you. I can only guess you other brother will join us soon, the second, I mean... Shall we wait?"

"No" anger at death, himself, and the murderer, and shame he fell in such a underhanded way "Let us leave…. Please"

Death nods, and leads the brother away.

xxx

A few Weeks later he met the second brother.

All he said was "take me to her"

Death nods, and leads him away.

xxx

The boy buries his brothers in a small cemetery, his second brother live near. When he was finished he looked up. Straight into eyes of emerald.

The boy spoke first "good to see you again. You have been keeping busy?"

Death wouldn't have responded, but the smirk on the boys face made him chuckle.

Then they both broke into laughter.

They settled down after a while, and caught their breath.

Death started off "So, let's introduce ourselves….. I am known as Death. What is your name my friend?"

"I am you friend?"

Death nods

"Well then my friend, my name is Ignotus Peverell. It is nice to see you again."

The two launch into conversation with one another, talking about everything, and nothing of importance. After two months, death sees the depths of Ignotus cunning, and skill with magic. He wouldn't have been surprised if he made the cloak, or something just as powerful. Death wished to see the Peverell family grow, so he promised to watch over the Peverell family line, and decedents.

Ignot just laughs.

"You mean my son will have death as a GODfather? HAHAHAHAHA!"

They both roar with laughter, unable to stop themselves.

xxx

Death feels the call, something very unusual with him… but he answers his bothers and proceeds to the void.

A meeting was in place, only the most powerful gods of death were there, and for nearly every realm…

"What happened for this meeting to take place?..." death spoke softly.

Noticing a white mask looking at him, it had white horns, jagged teeth, mangy hair, and a knife in its mouth.

"Shinigami" death greets. Shinigami Stepped forward to answer.

"Hello brother, how are you?" Death looks Shinigami in the eye and asks

"Will you take your mask of please? You have a beautiful face sister."

They look at each other for a moment or two, then 'She' nods.

"Only if you remove your hood so I may see your face as well"

The wolfish grin growing on her face. Death reaches up and pulls his hood and waits for his sister to do the same.

The Shinigami reaches to her face, and when she touches it, it turns to wood and falls off. What is left, is a pale but beautiful face, with a scare down her right eye. They haven't seen each other in close to 500 years, but they notice that they haven't changed at all.

"So what happened, that most of the ruling body's over death are here? Even Hades is here! He hasn't left his underworld in the past 200 years." Death is worried now…. There hasn't been a reason Hades ever to visit the void….. This doesn't bode well at all….

"There have been a few incidents where the death gods have intervened with human or mortal life a few times…. And it turned out badly…. So we are here to discuss what to do."

Death just stares at his sister.

"what has happened on that large of a scale?"death inquires.

"Well Sithis over there had a mortal wife…. He also had half children with her.." Death nods "And then to prove her love, she killed them, and herself, so they may live together."

Death turns back to Shinigami.

" You can't be serious!"

"Completely… that's her over there now, kissing him."

Death turns around to see a young woman, around 23, with black, shoulder length hair, and a radiant face, break away from the kiss, with a man who had dark spiky brown hair, grey eyes, clean shaven face

"Any other incidents? Or is that it?"

"Well I did have a helping hand creating the six paths, but that's beside the point. We are here to ensure the weaker powers here don't follow in our footsteps, we have done too much damage to the mortal realms with just us three interfering, and I think you would agree that we don't wan-"

Death cuts his sister off

"What have I done?" His sister sighs at first for being interrupted, then her brother not realizing what he has done.

"You have created tools of power which have an aspect of death. Aspects that encompass the three major powers of us! Sithis is power, I am a specter, and you wait, stalking your prey! The wand has power, the stone creates ghosts that don't interact, and you gave that last one your cloak! What do you** think** you have done?"

Death is shocked to say the least, and he did something he hasn't done in some time... He starts to sweat

"I have created another death, if they are all under ones power…."

His sister nods.

"You understand why we must do something…. Before the other lesser powers get that idea into their heads…."

"Let's do it.."

xxx

During the meeting, all sides were heard, but the final decision was made. No "death" was allowed to intervene with mortal life again, only under a select few circumstances are there exceptions, for example, you may revile yourself to one close to passing, but no one else, and a bunch of small things, but overall stopping any interfering with life was made.

Death stepped out of the portal leading to his realm, and searches for his friend. He managed to find the Peverell family traveling, but decided to remain hidden, until dark to approach his friend. When dusk arrived, he reveled himself to Ignotus, putting a finger to his lip, and motioned him out of the tent they were in. when outside, Ignotus questioned death.

"Where have you been all these years my friend? It has been close to 20 years!"

Death looked at the man now; he was no longer the young boy he gave the cloak to. But a father of three, and scars of life showing across his face. But he still had that fun filled look in his eye…

"I am sorry my friend, time runs differently in different realms…We had a meeting about things that have happened."

"Who is we?" Ignot asked.

And so death began to explain what exactly had happened for the past few weeks for him. Ignotus asked at the end of deaths story.

xxx

"So why can you still meet me? I'm not close to death am I?"

"Yes you are" Death replies "very, my friend"

"But I don't understand! I'm in perfec-…. Oooooo! I see what you did there! Nicely done my friend, you are very tricky!"

Death set the wording up just right, if someone is about to run out of life, you may present yourself, but if you are a friend, and they too see you as a friend you may present to them because they are "close to death".

Sithis and Shinigami both gave him a look at this statement, but turn away saying nothing, with nothing but grins on their faces. When dawn was nearing, death decided to leave, they said Farwell to each other, and wished good health to each other.

xxx

Death only visited a few time to Ignotus, each time laughing "how I'm so close to death that I can see and talk to you, but I'm at my peek in health!" Each time death could see his friend growing older, while he was never changing.

Finally one day, death led him away, to a better place he hoped. Until now, he never cared what really happened to the souls, he just led them away. It was just his job, for as long as he could remember. He just did his job….

He up holed his promise to his friend, looking over his descendents, time change but he checks up on them from time to time, and then the all that was left was a family named Potter…

_End flashback_

And now the last Potter alive is almost dead because of his caretaker, when the boy is only 3 and a half years old!

The boy still has a lot of life, so he can't interfere ….. But he may have found a way…

Sithis!

Death almost leaps through the portal, to Sithis's realm.

He sees his brother sitting on a bolder, watching his realm, with an amused look on his face.

"Brother! I need help." Death speaks with urgency in his voice.

Sithis turns to his brother, gray meet emerald, and decides to smile.

"Welcome little brother, what can I do for you? Looking for advice to pick up a woman? Better start a cult, it makes it **a lot** easier." Humor in his eyes, as he sees the humor is lost to his brother… which means his brother really need him.

Complete seriousness now "What can I help you with? Something happened to your friend's heir?"

"Yes, His parents were killed, and he was left to his aunt and uncle. He is a wizard, a magic user" he added when confusion entered his brother's features "they cannot use it, and that's normal for them, and they HATE anything not _'normal'_, so they abuse him. They just about killed him this time! I need to send help, but there's nothing I can do, because of the rule!"

"Why is the boy so special to you?"

Death tells the story of his old friend Ignotus and now of Harry Potter.

xxx

After death stops speaking they both sit in silence…..on the bolder.

Finally Sithis spoke "I may have a way…. I have someone who I would trust with my wife's and my life with…. If you wish, and allow it, I could send him to your realm to help the boy." Sithis looks at his older brother. Death looks back with hope in his eyes.

"But know this brother, the man is a skilled assassin, he is also very, very powerful. He is the best since the hero of Cyrodiil, remember her? The one I told you about? She was rarely seen on any mission, she finished hundreds of jobs, and killed nearly every Dark brotherhood member in Cyrodiil .

"the man I speak of now cannot speak, because if he does, he could destroy his surroundings, and those he speaks too. He is well versed in magic though, and could teach the boy a thing or two. Hell, he teaches at the collage in Winterhold, because he is so well in tune with the magic, they welcomed him, even though they suspected, and asked to keep his Dark Brotherhood activities out of the college. He took that surprisingly well, and had no problem with it."

"Wait…. How does he teach if he cannot talk?"

"He writes down a lot of instructions, and pointers. He also demonstrates when needed."

"Ok, that makes sense."

"But I digress, what I mean to say, is I hold the man in a regard, as you did to that Peverell kid. If I send him to your realm, I will lose him….."

"….. I understand….. Please help me brother." Death almost begging.

Sithis looks to his youngest and only brother, and sighs.

"Very well, I will contact him through my wife. I will ask him for that favor, and it will be up to him to decide."

Death thanks his brother and leaves to his home realm. Sithis now alone, tries to think of the last time he saw his brother this torn with despair.

He had his wife for company, allowing for long talks, and the souls his servants sent his way, to keep him busy and happy.

His sister, Shinigami was having one heck of a time working, because of a war going on, and a newly devoured soul that she doesn't just consume, but talks too…. It just happened to be a man too… I wonder if she has done anything with him….. Hmmmmmmmm…..

But death… He didn't have any one. Only a promise to a mortal long gone. If the boy did die like that…. No rule, or anybody would stop the eventual destruction of who wronged him…. All including parties that were involved, directly and indirectly…

(Dumbledoor shivers)

"Clare? Please come here, I need you to contact our listener for a personal favor."

xxx

That's all for now. When I jotted down the idea for this story, this section was only

'SkyrimXHP, Harry beaten to a near bloody pulp, 4 years old. Death is out raged, cant help cause hes alive. So he finds sithis in the void and asked for help, sithis has idea."

Wow…

Any ways please write a review and tell me what you think!

Just updated somethings, and corrected a bit of spelling.


	2. The Meetings…

The Meetings….

I do not own, HP,or Skyrim. Only my OC, Listener.

_"Very well, I will contact him through my wife. I will ask him for that favor, and it will be up to him to decide"_

_Death thanks his brother and leaves to his home realm. Sithis now alone, tries to think of the last time e saw his brother this torn with despair._

_He had his wife for company, allowing for long talks, and the souls his servants sent his way, to keep him busy and happy._

_His sister, Shinigami was having one heck of a time working, because of a war going on, and a newly devoured soul that she doesn't just consume, but talks too…. It just happened to be a man too… I wonder if she has done anything with him….. Hmmmmmmmm….._

_But death… He didn't have any one. Only a promise to a mortal long gone. If the boy did die like that…. No rule, or anybody would stop the eventual destruction of who wronged him…. All including parties that were involved, directly and indirectly…_

_(Dumbledoor shivers)_

_"Clare? Please come here, I need you to contact our listener for a personal favor."_

Sithis was once a little distraught over the fact that he could not talk to the mortals anymore. He had fun leading them astray, and pestering their minds over the years. But then, they made the rule….

_Flashback_

He was overjoyed that he now had a wife to call his own, and to be able to hold her in his arms of course!

But then that Shinigami visited him, and told him of the happening of other realms.

"The other deaths are starting to interfere with mortals as well, and not small scale, but starting wars, and some are thinking of destroying the planet! We must put a stop to this!"

"Why have they begun to act up? What happened?" sithis confused.

His sister sighed. "You see, your wife just killed tree demigods.." Death gave her a look of 'oreally?'

"Yes, that is what they are Brother, half god, half mortal…"

"hhmmmmmm, this is true I suppose, but surly that would not be en-"

Shinigami cuts him off

"No, that along is not enough, but I have created a power in my realm that could make a few of the lesser death gods think twice before attacking…." Sithis raises an eyebrow at this "and our little brother has made 3 artifacts that represent us. Power, souls, and stealth, and he gave them to mortals…."

Sithis eyebrows both rose at this.

"Soo….. that means we all made a possible death god, even if it is lesser, and unleashed it upon mortal realms, with that in mind, or by accident… Shit…"

"You see our problem then. And the lesser wish to something like it, but those plans could destroy the worlds, mortals live on."

Sithis stands.

"I will call a meeting, go get Hades, you know how to handle him, and we need to put a stop to this before it begins."

His sister nods and goes to find Hades in his home of a hole.

Sighing, Sithis brings his arms up, and brings his hands together. Hard. The effect is immediate, a very large table, Made of shale stone emerged in the void, along with chairs. He sits at the head of the table.

He then speaks in a commanding tone "**Answer my call. Come.**"

One by one, the lesser deaths begin to answer the call, and show in the void, Shinigami finally shows with one upset Hades, chuckling, Sithis mouths 'thank you' to his dear sister. She merely ways in dismissal.

Then the last Major Death god shows. His little brother. He talks to Shinigami for a bit. Similar to the one she had with him only A few minutes ago, and his gaze darkening with each second. Sithis knows the major have already decided that this must be stopped, but now we must decide what to do…..

It was a very long and boring meeting, but we managed to keep everyone under control. Death managed to find a loop hole in the rule… But he wasn't going to say anything, and from the matching grin, neither was Shinigami.

"It was too bad I lost some one precious on earth, Clare, I would have them talk for me, and help continue the little brotherhood, that was killing in my name." Sithis eyes his wife.

"Well we could….. "

Clare starts to whisper in his ear. With each passing second, he like what his wife was talking about. Sending her to her body as a connector, and then getting the group to listen to her, and send her orders to send them! It was brilliant! Her body was already in her tomb, and Nemours members of the Brotherhood would visit the body to pray to her and himself.

They decided to carry through with the plan; his wife spoke to some of members. Then word travel back to their base and the highest members made it to the leaders, he let his wife go from there, doing whatever she wanted, the only thing Sithis added was the tenets. He thrived on loyalty, and loathed others who would kill members of your own 'Brotherhood'.

950 years later

'Who is this?' Sithis wonders…..

'She just showed up one day….. no warning before, but now she shines like a bright star.. And I feel a pull towards her…'

"Clare" Sithis calls "watch out for this one, she could be the answer to your 'Rat problem'."

'Yes…. She will be very powerful indeed…'

200 years later

Sithis is sitting on his old bolder, just sitting and watching the world pass by him.

Suddenly he feels the same pull he did for his wife's previous listener.

He searches and searches, finding a Dark elf with spiky hair, a smooth face, and he is wearing a blindfold, by choice it seems. In a cart with rebels, off to their execution….

'Hmmm, he is calm despite everything that is to happen' Sithis full well know about the rise of the dragons again…. 'Why is he so calm, he is to die…' Sithis's thoughts are interrupted when he noticed the elf's head on the block.

No escape. The axe comes down, and breaks! As soon as it reached the neck and magic shield was erected, destroying the ax!

"Brilliant!"

The dark elf escapes his fate as a dragon come to play, joining with a Nord from the imperials.

Sithis merely watches.

After a year, the dark elf managed to save the world from the dragons.

'He even managed to get his hands on an Elder Scroll! He has been most entertaining for the past year or so. I wish I had him in the Dark Brotherhood, he could bring that place back from the depths.'

Sithis ponders the thought. 'Even if I have saved his life five or six times, that's not bad…. Considering that he jumps into the life and death fights all the time, and all I ever need was to give him a little push. But now…. After killing Paarthurnax, Alduin, and the Greybeards, Shale (Dark elf) could no longer speak, he absorbed massive amounts of souls form the two dragons, and then understanding of the words through the Greybeards.

If he spoke, not even in dragon tongue, through the raw power, he would destroy people, walls, buildings!

Sithis was impressed to say the least. And knew the man would never willingly join the DB, but it was a nice though. Untill that is, he saw Shale's journal!

"… I have travel the land for so long, I have met Dadric lords, I have saved towns, and I have even ended the threat of the world, Alduin. Now I find myself wondering what has happened. Over the course of the year in Skyrim I have had some close calls, sometimes I had been ready to give up. But there is this feeling I get every time, something pushing me... Helping me, stay alive and to win. I will seek this feeling out. Maybe it's my imagination, or the dragon blood in me? Or even a higher power? "

'SO close!'- Sithis

"I just need to find the answer to this, because I owe it a lot for saving my hide. Maybe I'll find a friend alone the way…"

1 Year later.

Sithis watches as Shale sends him the Emperor and the one responsible for the destruction of his sanctuary…..

He is pleased with the Listener. Above and beyond the call of duty, because he wished to avenge his family members he lost.

The listener has won sithis's respect.

The dragon born hates to kill, but he did for the child, because the boy truly needed help, he even left the payment on the shelf of the boy house.

When he was taken to the bloody shack, he did not just kill one of them, nooo! He took the hood off the solider and freed him, challenging him to a duel.

When Astrid tried to kill them both because they didn't follow the rule's, Shale merely grabbed her hand that had the knife in it, and threw her to the far end of the shed.

He gave the solder his good sword, and used the knife Astrid had. The fight was over in a instant, one slash to the throat, and the man fell. Astrid managed to see it, and reconsidered killing Shale….

Whenever he killed, he made sure to make it as painless as possible. No idea it would happen, n showing of power, no boasting to the guild, No joy in the work.

The only reason he killed, was because he owed Sithis.

And Sithis could respect that. The moment he found out who helped him, he swore to pay off the dept with kills. Despite his own personal feelings of murder….

Sithis ponders what has happened 'But now, I think he has paid off his dept…. I think I could speak to him, because of his attachment to me…. Or I to him, whichever it is…'

Sithis opens a portal to the human realm… the first in well over 1500 years.

_Another year gone by_

Sithis could see his friend and Servant (in that order) become enraged with his radiant wife. And he could see why… Asking him to kill a new born baby, and a girl at that….

5…..4….3…2….1…..

The Listener storms out of the sanctuary. His wife furious with his disrespect towards her, and ignoring her orders.

Sithis merely watches as his best…. Friend perhaps? Walk to and climb onto a mountain. His wife manages to cool down, and begins to ask sithis to send something to kill the Listener.

All he said to that is

"Do you honestly think there is anything that could kill him?"

Sithis not letting his eyes move from his Listener, because he did something sithis had not seen in years.

He spoke! He heard a rough translation of "_Trapping of the soul, The night mother to me!_"

Clare try's to respond, but she is suddenly grabbed by chains, and dragged out of the void and to the Listeners side.

His wife is screaming all the way.

Sithis was shocked again by the listen-. 'No, the Dragonborn now, he does not act with the Dark Brotherhood right now…Why did you drag my wife to th…..!'

Sithis is awestruck.

He was only allowed to talk to his friend once, because of the rule. He did so after the death of the emperor, they talked long and hard that day.

Sithis told his friend everything that happened, and why things are such as they are, and why he can't talk to the DB, but his wife can.

Then Shale asked Sithis

"Why does it seem, she gets enjoyment over blood and guts. And sending others to their death, or telling others to kill. And she speaks with glee over this, and she drags the sentence out for too long. I'm sorry, but it gets on my nerves…."

Sithis responds with "well she does get joy out of it….. a lot of joy… And she speaks for so long because it excites her."

His Listener looks at him with a 'I want her to stop'.

After they parted ways, Sithis had a sore muscle or two. He got carless and dropped his shield when the dragon born spoke. It felt like he had been hit by a giant! And he was whispering….

But back to the present.

She has life but he doesn't, she has her body to talk, and would only be a set back if it was destroyed. But the Dragon Born is going to give her true despair…. The possibility of her soul dying, without killing her…..

'Hope fully it's just a scare, because I can't go there to stop him otherwise….'

The Dragon Born was ranting to the Night Mother. Shouting with his mortal, and dragon language. It mostly consisted of throwing her onto a flat rock face, shouting her into it, with orders to stop getting excited whenever she talked to him, and to just give him the facts, and no slurring and dragging the sentence out.

'Reasonable demands all things considered.' Sithis then heard

"_I DON'T SERVE YOU NIGHTMOTHER. I WORK FOR SITHIS BECAUSE I OWE HIM! HE HAS WON MY RESPECT! But you….. you are only the messenger! You have no power over me. Treat me with respect, and I will do the same for you._"

Now deciding it would be a good time to open a portal, and did so. The black disk opening from the mountain top, into the air.

Shale seeing this, threw his package into it, knowing who was on the other side and began his climb down the mountain. Leaving a mountain top full of ruble and not much else…

His Night mother was furious with what happened, she was trying to order her husband to kill the Listener. But Sithis wouldn't do it.

He just witnessed a mortal…. A MORTAL, literary pull his wife out of the void, and told her off. He didn't really wound her.

He just yelled at her, and she got 3 or 4 scratches, and the scare of her existence.

Sithis decided to suggest she follow what her listener said.

"he can pull you away from me and could kill you, he is only asking for respect…And to be perfectly honest, you are just a messenger…"

The Night Mother didn't like that at all… But she obeyed….

_End flashback_

Sithis looks back on what happened. Sure he was a little upset he needed to stop messing with mortals, but he had his wife and a few exceptional servants over the years ….Some he may even be friendly towards, like the Hero of Kavatch, or now the Dragon Born… Good times..

Sithis smiles at the memories.

Then his little brother shows up. He greets him after so very long.

"Welcome little brother, what can I do for you? Looking for advice to pick up a woman? Better start a cult, it makes it a lot easier." Humor in his eyes, as he sees the humor is lost to his brother… which means his brother really needs him.

'Shit….. I don't like this'

Complete seriousness now "What can I help you with? Something happened to your friend's heir?"

His brother begins to explain what has happened…..

End for now

Please review.

I hope you all like it!

Killroy64

Sorry everyone.. i keep on forgetting to edit when i up load.

I hope you all ike it!


	3. To begin, you need to end…

To begin, you need to end….

I don't own Harry Potter or Elder scrolls. Just OC.

_He didn't have any one. Only a promise to a mortal long gone. If the boy did die like that…. No rule, or anybody would stop the eventual destruction of who wronged him…. All including parties that were involved, directly and indirectly…_

_(Dumbledoor shivers)_

"_Clare? Please come here, I need you to contact our listener for a personal favor."_

__xxx

Listener's Pov

'Same old, same old….. Let the night mother talk for a bit. She tells me of a contract. If I like it, I take it, if not it pawn it off on one of the newer members…'

'Hehe… Gave Babette A wedding contract too, she squealed with delight over that one, and thanked me continuously until I managed to escape to the sunlight….'

He listener smirks over the memory. He was on his way to the Night Mother, he need some more money for materials.

'Daedric amour? Or Glass? Health regeneration/ magica regain? Or something else?... Hhmmmmmmm….. Ill think about it.. What would Cicero use willingly? Probably light knowing the fool.'

The Listener was dressed in full Daedric amour, as black as the night, with hints of morning red. Each part was enchanted with something.

His chest plate had 'Health regain(100%) , and stamina regain (150%), his boots had magica resist(75%) ect..

To say the least he was prepared for almost anything.

"My listener! Sithis and I have a favor to ask you!"

'….Prepared for everything….. but that….'

"We require you to travel a great distance, to a land beyond your knowledge, and experience. You will need to find your target…. And guard it, until the allotted time"

'….really not prepared…..'

"You must gather your things, and say your goodbyes, for this shall be a long journey, and you may not be able to return…."

'She's still mad at me for that 'talk' isn't she..'

"Do hurry, I am not very patient. And I will not be giving you anymore clues for this new quest."

'…..damn it…. She is still pissed…. The bitch….. '

The listener nods in understanding to the night mother, and he does what he has always done.

He asks for input.

He seeks his old friends Nazir, and Babette.

Nazir is a Redgaurd with a red turban, trademark skin, red shirt with a hood and cape, and brown pants.

While Babette is a small child…. That is really a vampire. She wears a red shirt, and a brown skirt.

The listener approaches his old friends, with a hesitant step.

Babette always the one looking deep into people, and their behavior (after 200 years you tend to do stuff to fill your time), decided to speak first.

"What troubles you my dear brother? I have not seen you this rattled since the destruction of our old home."

The listener makes a 'sighing' motion. And takes out some paper and scribbles a few notes down, and hands the paper to Nazir.

Nazir and Babette read the note once…

Look back to the Listener… then back to the note.

Nazir was the first to speak in his deep voice.

"Are you serious my brother? This is a bit much. If you do leave who will be the Listener? I will no longer have any contracts coming in… The fact that you "might not return" is truly disturbing…."

"But a favor for Sithis Nazir, think about it." Babette counters.

"I'm not saying that I'm really worried for our bother here, But for the Dark Brotherhood. If we lose our leader, we lose our selves too…"

"Don't be such a big baby!" Babette looks to the Listener "Go on brother, we will take care of ourselves. Besides I'm sure your apprentice will hear the night mother."

Babette gives the listener a real (and pleasant) toothy smile. The Listener nods in agreement.

'My apprentice…..yes….. She will take up the mantel of Listener.'

__xxx

_Flashback_

The listener walked the stony path to his destination.

He was heading towards the throat of the world, his next contract was for the poacher that hunted halfway up the mountain.

The name was un needed, he only needed the description, and possible where about

He made it to the destination but he didn't find the man.

The listener looks around, but he could not find him. So….. he decided to wait.

6 hours later, the man was limping down the mountain.

He was moving as fast as he could.

The listener decided to get up and see what happened.

The man took one look at the listener with his full Daedric amour, and missed a step.

He then missed the next…and the one after that…

and finally missed the rest as he feel of the side of the cliff.

The listener was only on one knee watching this happen, before the target killed himself.

'Well…. That was easy… I wonder what had hurt him.'

The listener decided to take a look, have nothing else to do.

He made it to the section where the ice troll attacked him all those years ago, and fond another! Except this one had a girl over his shoulder, and was taking her some place to eat.

'Hahahaha….. No….Not going to happen.' The listener pulls his bow out, nocks an arrow, and fires.

The arrow dug straight into the skull of the troll, effectively removing an eye.

Said troll did not like that.

It roared and charged the listener, dropping the girl along the way.

The listener nocked another arrow and shot, taking out a hand of the troll.

The troll, angrier than ever swings his remaining good hand at the listener.

Putting away his bow, the Listener grabs the blade of Woe, 'Time to play'.

(Now as much as the listener hated killing people for money, he really enjoys fights, and hunts. To kill something that attacks him is perfectly fine. He enjoys it to say the least.)

The troll swings, Listener ducks just in time, and brings his hand up and slashes the muscles.

Jump, weave, roll, stab, jump, slice, Fire ball in the face!

This goes on for a good 5 min, until the listener gets tired and decides to end the fight.

He side steps the beast, and brings the knife in a backwards swing, reversed grip. Slicing right through the skin, muscle and bone, effectively decapitating the ice troll.

The listener cleanses his knife, and takes some troll fat for a potion later.

'Babette will like the small gift.'

He stands and begins to walk away.

'I feel I am forgetting something…'

"Ughhhhhhhh…"

'Rightttt… the woman….'

The listener looks back to the body lying in the snow. Shivering, bleeding,unconscious and outright not having a good day.

'….. High Hrothgar IS around the corner…... But I hate the place…... But I should save the woman…... But I hate the place…... I could leave her here to freeze and die…... But I would hate myself…... Damn it…... Fine.'

The Listener makes his way over to the woman and picks her up, and began to walk up the mountain further.

_End Flashback_

xxx

The woman attacked the first chance she got when she had awoken, she was in a new place with a demon looking thing, and she last remembered a troll.

'Marcia… damn Nord nearly killed me when she woke up, but, ahhh, it was fun…'

The listener looks back with a smile on his face.

After she calmed down, she was without home, and nowhere to go. She almost died because she didn't know how to properly use a blade.

So the listener decided to offer her lessons to use weapons and bows correctly.

After a few lessons, she asked how he knew how to do all of that. The listener wrote down

"I am the listener of the dark brother hood; I know how to handle myself."

Marcia merely looked at him, and asked

"May I join?"

There was a avalanche because of his laughter.

xxx

The listener found his apprentice in sitting down with Cicero, chatting about something. Probably a kill she was able to make.

When they noticed his approach, they stood. Motioning them to relax, they all sat down, and Listener pulled out a piece of paper and began to write down what has happened.

xxx

The Listener packs everything he needs.

'Weapons? Check . Food? Check. Lock picks? Check. Soul gems? Absolutely….'

When finally done, He heaves everything with him to the night mother.

Everyone the Listener knows in the brother hood is there.

The listener nods to each of them 'Marcia, Babette, Nazir, Cicero, Bob…'

Each gives their own nods, including then skeleton known as Bob….

'Bob is still the smartest undead I have ever know, I wonder where he gets it.'

(It was an ongoing joke, because Bob could follow out orders to the letter, but he could only nod. But that was it, he could fight! That's for damn sure, he also helped out in healing Marcia, with a potion it made, but he couldn't give you any sort of conversation…. Only a nod of his head…)

Goodbyes are given and returned, Babette gives the listener a few more potions, Nazir gives 450 gold for the travel, Marcia gives him a old tome she found, Cicero passes on a few items of enchanted clothing, to fit just about anyone, and keep them warm, and also hidden, and Bob… Bob hands out an old dagger.

The listener bows in thanks to everyone, He then turns to the coffin that holds the night mother, and the night mother speaks.

"Well done, it is time to leave-" Marcia gasps

"I can hear her!"

"Sigh… yes you can hear me child, you are the new listener, please be quiet, and tell Cicero to stop jumping up and down…"

Cicero really happy he doesn't have to hunt for a new listener, and one that is friendly with him is overjoyed!He finally settles down, and the night mother continues.

"I will open a portal to the new realm, and you will step through. You will no longer be able to hear my voice, Sithis will be unable to directly lead you or even help you. You will be on your own for the rest of your life, while you guard the target. Don't kill him, only help him. I will not give you any more info regarding your mission. You will have to find your own way. Hahahaha have fun!"

'I hate that old woman…'

The listener nods in understanding and the blackish portal opens.

Waving to his friends, his…... Family. He steps through.

Nothing greets him but darkness. The Listeners' last thoughts are

'Well…. I guess that closes that chapter of my life with the bother hood. I wonder what the next one will hold for me….'

xxx

Merry Christmas everyone, happy New Year too!

Next chapter I will be having the listener wander around, looking for his charge.(harry, Harry might also change his name.. he will probably hate his old one. please tell me what you think.)

I hope you liked it! Please review.


	4. New meetings, old experiences

New meetings, old experiences.

I don't own Harry Potter, or Skyrim.

Xxx

Darkness surrounding him, nothing to see, can't tell between up and down, north or west.

He can only tell where he is….

The listener looks left to right, up and down, not sure of what order he did said movements…

'Where am I?...'

Maybe not.

The listener speaks, hoping for someone to hear him, or something at least and he can get a bearings.

"Hello?"

His voice makes ripples in the 'air and darkness'

"Is anyone there? Please come here."

Nothing…..

'Maybe a shout would get something's attention'

As the listener breathes in air for his shout, he notices the air ripple again. But he hasn't done anything.

'What was that? It looked like a veil, or a robe pure black.'

The listener looks again, but it is gone…

"Curious….. What was that I wonder?'

The listener prepares to shout again, but the veil moves, more visible now than before!

'Prepare to fight? Probably should. Unknown territory with something playing with me? Sounds like a very good idea right now. With the night mother choosing my destination and for all I could have known been a trap to rid of me?... Shit! What the hell have I been thinking trying to get something attention!'

The listener brings out his sword, a pure black blade with grey design, lightning coursing up and down the blade, with a frosty mist coming off of it as well.

'Look for the movement, it will be there, don't panic. Everything has a pattern, magic, sword play, even tombs. Breathe in, prepare….. There!'

The listener swings his sword, a cut appears in the void, and the ripple is then turned into a cloth which falls to the ground.

'What the hell!'

"Well done, you saw through the illusion my listener. I see I win the bet, Clare would you mind getting the fire whiskey now, my brother left it on the Usual bolder I sit on."

The night mother leaves in a huff, storming off into the void.

"….."

"I know, it wasn't really tasteful, but she wanted to bet on how long it would take you to escape…I can feel your frown from here old friend, don't worry! You did just as I expected of you! Search, note, realize this could be a trap, and fought back the illusion."

Sithis's smile beamed in the darkness.

"You know I don't really care anymore…. So this new mission? Or favor as it was brought to me?" The listener only whispered, but Sithis easily caught the words.

"Yes, about that…. What I am about to tell you cannot leave your lips.." Sithis looks back to the listener "you know what, forget about it, the info is too dangerous to ensure to you."

The night mother returns with the bottle of spirits (excuse the pun), and left.

"Is she really angry at you? Or me?" the listener still whispering.

"Just you, she didn't think you would get out within 4 minutes. You got out at 3:55. She's not happy at all." Sithis has a full blown grin saying the final part.

"Of course she would be angry at me for that." The listener pausing to look at Sithis

"What is Fire whiskey?"

"A treat! Come and sit, I will attempt to revile to you your mission. To the best of my ability."

Xxx

The listener ponders the new info, trying to make heads or tails of it.

"So I need to find someone, no age description, could be male or female, the land you are sending me to do not know of Dunmer, nor do they use magic like Morrowind, or even have as much as Skyrim? The odds of my charge being 'magical' are slim to none, thus I need to hide my magic and you can't tell me the location of the one because of the rule you guys made."

Sithis nods "Pretty much."

"…..Fun…"

"Also, there is only man there, they are dominant in this world, and the magical world is hidden. The other races, if there are some, will not be as you remember them. You have been waned….. You may want to be prepared for elves especially. "

The listener lets out a heavy sigh.

The listener took off his helm and gantlets, to rub his eyes. Sithis looks into them, they are like nothing he has seen before, and the whites of his eyes aren't white…. But clear, like crystal, and they are grow dark the farther they go back, resulting in darkness, the eye itself you cannot see due to it being clear, but his iris glowed silvery yellow, like a predators. His pupil had two parts; the one that is outer ring has swirls of silver in the black, finally sounding the final part, a pure black circle, clearly outlining it with the silver moving like water around it. Sithis in all of his years has never seen it, and was entranced by it.

The listener seeing this pulls a cloth over his eyes and ties it around his head.

Sithis spoke with wonder in his voice.

"What ARE those eyes? Never have I seen anything like them…. Can you see with them?"

The listener sighs, yet again.

"I can see with them, just not as others see, with them I can sense things. I can see everything, and nothing, if that makes sense…. Just so you know, you are the first to fool me with the illusions; I have always been able to see through them."

"How did you come by them? Were you born with them?"

"No I was not born with them, I just received them, and one day I could see."

"How does it look compared to your old sight?"

"It's a lot better, before I couldn't see anything, after all" Listener laughs "I didn't have eyes! HAHAHA!"

Sithis just looks at his friend.

"You were born without eyes?"

"I had eyes, they were carved out and used for some ritual or something, I don't really know, maybe this is why I have these eyes now, because of the ritual. On this subject, I don't really look the gift horse in the mouth…."

"I can see why…."

"But I digress, when do I leave?"

"Right now I think. You should know you will no longer have my influence helping you; you will be on your own. Just listen to your gut and you will do fine. Just don't panic and you find your charge. Ok?" Sithis encourages.

The listener with his Daedric helm turns to Sithis, and nods.

"I'll get the job done, you can count on me as always Sir."

Sithis nods.

"Excellent" He opens a portal. "This will most likely be the last time we will see each other for years to come, know you are one of a few mortals I respect." Holding out his hand, the listener takes his hand and grabs Sithis's hand as you would when you Arm wrestle someone.

"Thank you Sir, that means a lot to me. I will not let you down, and say god bye to the night mother for me, and tell her I hope she stays in good health." The listener chuckling.

"I will tell her" Sithis responds with a grin.

Allowing the listener to step through.

"Thank you for doing this…" Just before the portal closes, the listener hears Sithis say "My brother also thanks you."

'Wait…. Brother? …' no response. 'Great, another unknown'

The listener drifts into pure darkness again…..

Xxx

"BOOOOYYYYYYYYYY!"

Harry closes his eyes, hopping today will not be too bad, hoping the hits will hurt less. Hoping…..

Hoping to no avail.

A punch to the gut, and to the head n quick succession, blood streaming down his face, glasses frame already cutting into him. Another to his kidney, now on his knees, crying, and begging the beating to stop.

"This is what you deserve you freak!"

Another hit to the base of the neck. Almost making harry black out, now on his stomach, the beating continues, but in place of the beatings are now kicks, his cousin also joining in too, jumping up and down with glee, on Harry's back.

He continues to cry.

Xxx

The listener is walking, trying to find the exit. He already swung his sword so he knows it's not another game at least.

'were am I supposed to go? I can find an-….. Is that a light?' The listener looks and begins to travel to the light.

Said light begins to grow, and grow…. And grow….

Soon the little speck of light turned into a mountain and begins to absorb everything, and continue to grow at an impossible rate.

'I can't out run it, and it doesn't feel menacing… let's see what happens. '

The listener stands ready to defend himself, the light fully surrounding him, then a speck of darkness begins to grow, but with more than the empty void he knew before.

'That looks like a lamp post…but where's the flame?'

The light fully dispersing, a small village before him in the valley, and stone beneath his feet. It was night, but the village was fully awake.

'Festivities at this time of night? Hmmmmm, I like this place, nice and simple, but fun none the less.'

'ring ring'

The listener turns just in time to see a piece of metal move past him, on black wheels, and a female riding on it.

'What in all that is holy and unholy is that?'

The woman loss control of the …thing... and topples over.

'Shit!...'

The girl doesn't move.

'…. This seems oddly familiar…. I don't like this…'

Listener walks over to the woman and pulls the 'thing' off of her.

It was surprisingly light; there was chain that was connected to gears, which turned the wheel at the back.

'Extraordinary, what is this contraption.' The listener wonders in silence. Deciding he should care for the woman, he set the bike down and used a bit of healing magic to help her along in waking up. Deciding to change into simple clothing.

The woman was wearing a hooded sweater, and some pants.

'Probably commoner clothing, good quality though… Ill transfigure my clothing like hers.'

Taking his robes, he pulled and manipulated the magic, until he had a black hooded sweater, and jeans. Plus socks and shoes.

'Not bad if I say so myself'

Listener just finished dressing when the woman awoke.

"Vas ist das!" The woman looking around, trying to find out what happened.

The listener decided to 'use' his eyes finally, as the woman looked into his eyes, he locked on with hers, allowing himself into her mind. Learning her language, and a little of her culture, he began to understand what was happening.

He was in Germany, and it was as of now, Oktoberfest, where there is beer, meat, treats, nuts, beer, fun, festive, and more beer.

'Sithis, I hope, to the nine divines, (damn the treaty) that my charge is in this village, because if they are, I will apologize to your wife, and drink to her name and good health!

Keeping the power of his voice reined in as best as possible he approaches the woman.

"Hello" he says just over a whisper "What is your name? Mine is Dominik"

"O hello, my name is Lara. I must have crashed, could you help me into town?"

Listener nods and helps her to her feet, and throws Lara's arm around his shoulders, holding her with his left arm, and grabbing the 'thing' with his right.

'Bicycle…it's called a bicycle. It is only as dangerous as the one controlling it…. Like magic.'

"So how did you get here Dominik? You don't look like you're from around here, no offense of course." Lara asked.

'Play the no memory, always works in a new land'

"I don't know. I think you hit me when you crashed, I don't remember anything but my name really." Using magic to make his eyes normal to others.

"What? I am so sorry! Is there anything I can do?" Tears almost in her eyes.

"Don't cry, I'm sure I will regain my memory soon, and if not, I can travel in hopes of finding it again."

"No!" She protests now, almost at the village "You don't understand, my cousin was hit by a car, and he lost his, he looks to me and sees a friend now, but before he only saw a stranger! He changed beyond recognition! He was a happy energetic person; he played sports and games with everyone! He used to ski and toboggan, and laugh all the time, now he studies, he is the lead student in nearly 75 miles, but the one I grew up with is gone! I took you away from someone!"

'Maybe saying the bike wasn't the brightest idea….'

"There isn't reason to cry, I have nothing on me, I am probably very poor, I am hungry, this is a fresh start for me, and you gave it to me. Thank you " He smiles at Lara, who after a bit to smiles.

"Thank you for not blaming me, again is there anything that I can do for you?"

Finally making it to the village, 'Dominik' smiles.

"If you can get me food and a bed for a night, would be plenty thank you"

She laughs, and motions him off to a table outside with 2 men having a drinking contest, and possibly 20 others cheering them on. The first one slams his tankard into the table and declares

"4! Your turn Red!" he yelled in a joyous voice.

"Right then Hugbert, down the hatch!" The other drinker yelled in an equally joyous voice.

As he drinks, he looks out of the corner of his eye, and spots listener with Lara's broken bike, and Lara, with a swollen leg. His eyes grew; the shock caused him to spew his beer all over the man dubbed 'Hugbert'.

Coughing, Red sputters "Lara! My beautiful daughter! What has happened to you?"

Concern showing all over his features.

Many of the men began to surround the both of them, to help with Lara, and to contain the possible threat of the Listener.

Lara is taken inside along with the bike, and the door is closed. Everyone else stays outside, still watching Listener.

'As confident in my hand to hand combat, I don't think I could take on, well over thirty grown me, that look like they can wrestle a enraged bull to the ground… Lara with speak up for me. I trust her.'

"So what did you do to our lovely friend, and what will we need to do to you for it?' Hubert asks with an edge in his tone…..

The listener begins to sweat.

'I hope she does so soon…'

Xxx

That's it for now; I'm to tier to continue, starting to make a lot of mistakes.

Close to 2,500 words! Not bad for one sitting.

Please review!

Happy New year everyone! I hope 2012 is good to us all! Take care.


	5. Speak up, quite one

Speak up, quite one.

I don't own Harry Potter or Skyrim.

Xxx

'_As confident in my hand to hand combat, I don't think I could take on, well over thirty grown me, that look like they can wrestle a enraged bull to the ground… Lara with speak up for me. I trust her.'_

"_So what did you do to our lovely friend, and what will we need to do to you for it?' Hubert asks with an edge in his tone….._

_The listener begins to sweat._

'_I hope she does so soon…' _

Xxx

The listener not liking the possible outcome, decides to raise his arms in a non threatening manner.

Very quietly, he says

"I have done nothing, but bring her to town, in an attempt to help her. That is all."

"Take off your hood boy, so we can see you."A comment from one of the men in the back, followed by more than a few 'ayes'.

Listener realized then that he still had his hood on, reached up and pulled it back. Remembering to enhance his eyes again allowing him to fit in, and not be called a 'Monster'.

Hubert speaks up, and questions listener

"Who are you? I have never seen you before. Any of you see him before?"

A lot of 'nopes' and 'nays' could be heard throughout the group, With each one, the group turned just a little more hostile than before.

Just above a whisper the Listener answers, "My name Dominik, and it is too bad none of you have seen me, or else I would be inclined to ask you who I am."

With that said, there were more than a few confused faces in the crowd.

"What do you mean boy?..." Another voice in the back.

"I don't know who I am. All I remember is waking up and Lara was on the ground. I decided to help her. I don't know what really happened…."

The hostile faces turned into sympathetic ones in an instant.

"Well then…" Hubert spoke" Sorry for being hostile towards you then, is there anything we could do to help you?"

"Just food and bed for a few days then I should be on my way."

Another in the crowed "But you don't have anywhere to go right? And no memory? What are you going to do?"

"I will travel, and hope to find something that will bring my memory back; if not… well I guess I will start again, after all that's all we can do. Keep moving." Listener smiles.

"Well… If you're German than drinking with us will bring something back for you! HAHAHAHA!"

A roar of applause came from the entire group, and he was pulled to the table and presented a few drinks, all tankards.

"You need to drink four, to match with me, and we then can start a contest 'Dominik'!

Listener is shocked. How only a few moments ago, he was to be put six feet under, and now he is drinking with 'Hubert' in a contest…..

'I love this land. Amazing people here and the drink is not bad at all….'

"What is this? I heard beer…. Is that right?" Listener questions.

Everything stops.

"You don't know of beer?" Everyone looks on in amazement "My god Dominik! You really don't remember anything but you name! This lovely brew is indeed 'beer'. We drink so much of it, I'm sure I have some flowing in my veins by now! "

The listener shrugs, and downs the rest.

"It's not bad at all." He grins.

The group bellows with laughter

Xxx

The next morning Listener tried to regain his steps.

'Lara came out of her house, Sat down with me, after my 15th drink, little fuzzy after that… Beef…. I remember beef, it was really good actually. And then… And then… Ughhhhhhhh!'

The esteemed listener throws his head back onto the pillow, tying to stop the pain coursing through his head.

'And then Lara did what she promised… She provided a bed… Her bed… Her included'

He glances over at the body of Lara, still fully clothed and resting peacefully.

'One hell of a night. I'm glad I got dropped of here, instated of a war zone or something….'

Lara speaks, catching the attention of Listener.

"Did you sleep well? Don't worry, we didn't do anything, you don't remember."

"I don't remember getting into bed with you…" Again, only a whisper.

"Hahaha. Then don't worry, if we where to do something, I would make sure you would remember it."

Lara winks at Listener.

"So Dominik, still don't remember anything?"

Listener responds.

"Besides my name, no…. I don't remember anything but the party last night….. Even hat is fuzzy…"

Lara laughs again

"Well then….. What should we do with you? What do you plan to do?"

"Well, I think I will stay until the end of Oktoberfest and then leave…..When would that be Lara?"

Lara had a crestfallen look

"Tomorrow evening, at about 5….. You won't stay then?"

The Listener allowed a genuine smile cross his lips.

"You wish for me to stay and….. Keep your company?"

All he got from that was a blush and a pout.

"Maybe… But I am concerned for you. Because of your memory loss, I'm afraid you might…."

The listener helped her in finishing.

"I might not come back?"

Lara nods her head.

"Because of what happened to my cousin. He used to love this time of year, he would always be home to celebrate with us and the village, but now we are lucky to see him every 2 years…. He no longer really cares for anything anymore….. I don't want to lose another person to memory loss….."

"Lara. I will never forget you and your village. You gave me a lot, if you think about, I just arrived to the world, and you and your village filled me with happiness. I could not have thought of a better way of spending the first days on earth."

Listener smiles again.

"What? What do you mean?" A confused Lara asked.

"Well you see, like I said, _'This is a fresh start for me', _and I really meant it. This is the first 24 hours on earth for me, because before that, I don't remember anything. So this is a first for me, for my new life at least…."

"Okay….. Still sorry for the accident. I feel I should be responsible for you, Dominik."

The listener nods. Almost the entire village had met him last night. He couldn't fully remember because of the empty tankards around him, but almost every one of them had come to shake his hand, give him a hug, or slap on the back.

"I think your village does too, because they all came around to me, or Hubert cheer on. I felt very welcome."

Lara smiles.

"You helped me, even when you didn't have too. They will forever treat you like one of their own now."

"I'm very happy to hear that, I'm glad I have a place to call home." After losing his old home, friends, and family, he truly was happy to hear this news.

They sit in comfortable silence until the man named 'Red' burst through the door, giving Listener A back breaking hug in thanks for helping his daughter.

"Come! There is still a day left of Partying!"

The three laugh.

Xxx

Eyes snap open.

'Where am-…. Right, another beating for being a 'freak', why do they do this?' Harry wonders.

'Today wasn't bad. I didn't cry, didn't show anything, and it was over fast.'

'They stop if I stop showing my feeling?... I guess I won't show them anything, if it will make it easier for me.'

Holding his arm, Harry grabs some cloth, and wraps his face where all of the blood is coming out.

Soon harry looks like a monster out of some late night movie.

"Pitiful" Harry addresses himself, and his looks.

Harry attempts to walk out of his cubby, only to find the door locked form the outside.

Sighing, harry turns back to his 'bed' (if you could call it that) and lays down. Silently screaming for someone to help him. Not being able to hold them back, tears ran down his face, utter despair covering him, with no hope or light in sight.

Xxx

Listener felt something. Not the pull he once felt, but something else entirely. His gut was telling him he was need somewhere else, and he needs to be there soon….

Xxx

After hauling a drunken Lara into her bed, and aiding a few more people to their houses to rest, he bid the more sober ones far well. He was heading out towards the edge of town when he heard a drunken "hic".

The listener turns to find Red there with a grin on his face.

"So you're off then Dominik?"

Listener nods his head.

"Yes, I am. I feel it's time to leave, I don't know why, but I feel I should head north."

Red ponders this for a moment.

"Okay then, do take care right? My daughter is taken with you….."

Listener smiles.

"Yes… and I with her….."

Red grins again "You know where to find us if you need us boy."

"I know…. Thank you for all of your help Red."

Red extends a hand and says

"You're welcome, I was happy to help. Especially after you helped my Lara."

Listener takes it, and they shake.

They turn to go in their respected directions, but Red leaves the listener with words he never expected to hear again.

"May the nine watch over you, esteemed Listener. HAHAHAHA!" Red bellows.

Listener spins around, and stares at Red as he walks away.

'Wha… That's im…. ….. aahh…'

Totally speechless, the Listener decided not to dwell on it.

"Ill find out later…. I hope."

Xxx

_3 weeks later_

Listener sits on a swing in a empty park ground.

No kids to disrupt him, no other form of life around.

'It is about midnight now, I think.'

He followed his instincts, looking for his charge, and it has taken him to this very spot, Or at least this general area.

He will wait….. That is what he has always done… Wait for the right moment, and descend. Who will be the one thought….

'I'll take a walk; the one will probably be there in the morning…'

The listener starts off at a casual pace, nothing to really worry about, just burning up time…

Xxx

'3…2…1….'

Boooyyyyyyyyy!

The little cubby hole door is swung open, and he is dragged from the confines of his very small room.

"You broke my lovely wife's equally lovely vase! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Harry replied calmly

"I was behind a locked door; there was no way for me to break the vase."

Harry's 'Uncle Vernon' was beat red in the face with anger.

"How dare you lie to me! I know it was you! And now I'm going to take it out of your hide. "

Harry saw it coming, but did nothing.

The punch was slow, but it hurt. A lot… and there was nothing he could do to stop the onslaught that was to come.

First was the face as usual, then the back, then his sides.

After that, they would find something to do, like stomp him into the ground a bit, Or have a match to burn him somewhere.

Today was different.

Today, they torched a knife, and made it very hot.

"Let's add another scare to your face boy."

Harry struggled with all of his might, but Vernon grabbed his face and brought the knife down, slowly dragging it.

Xxx

The Listener felt dread.

Pure unimaginable dread….

Listener shot down the street, franticly looking for the source, his gut pushing him all along the way.

He finds a house, I identical in shape all around, and inside the house was the source. Then….. It vanished.

He searched the house with detect life.

'One…. Two….. Three' the listener counts off. Seeing only that they are all in the same room, he could not understand why fear was emitting from the house.

'Is that one kicking somethi-?'

Realizing that the thing being kicked was the one to guard, he rushes forward to stop it, and to possibly kill the others.

'Blast in the door, kill everyone but the one lying down bleeding, find a safe pla-!'

Listener's thoughts were interrupted by an invisible wall, when he ran into it head first.

'FUCK!'

Now on his ass swearing at the world.

'Dam- fuc- arrgghhhhh!'

'Okay…. Separate it, open a hole, pass through, grab the body, and pass through the again, but reseal it. Okay….. Good plan, get it done!'

Xxx

Harry is weeping on the floor; Blood everywhere, tears stain his eyes, and his fresh scar.

"Freak" Vernon mutters under his breath. "No one wants you, you should be dead." He adds "Like your worthless parents." As an afterthought.

After that, harry fringes his awareness, a new shadow, yelling and screaming.

"Ich hoffe, Sie sterben einen schrecklichen Tod! "

More pain, spinning….

Then darkness.

Xxx

Harry wakes up, disoriented, unsure where he is, but most of all…..

'Fooooddddd'

….he wakes up hungry.

Then it hits him. What happened yesterday, the beating, the pain, the sc-!

Harry reaches up to his face, and finds a new scar, nice and tender. It traveled down from his mid forehead, down the middle of his left eye, all the way to his jaw. It was really painful, and it was DEEP.

'Any bigger and I would have lost my eye….. Where am I?'

Finally taking in his surroundings' harry notices he is in an old rocky, keep.

There was a fire in the wall opposite from him, and there was someone wearing a black hood.

Crawling out of bed as quietly as possible, harry makes his way over the one sitting down.

"Come, we must talk…."

Harry had no way of knowing how the person heard him get out of bed, but he obeyed.

Stepping beside the 'man' he looked at him, and wondered what was happening.

The man said

"Sit."

Harry complied by sitting on the floor.

The man chuckled.

"No, no, silly, on the chair behind you."

Harry turns, only to meet an easy chair with puffy pillows.

He stands only to crawl onto the REALLY comfy chair, afraid that if he damages it, it will disappear.

The man turns to Harry, the hood cover the top of his face, from the tip of his nose up, black sweater, and blue jeans.

"What is your name?" The odd man questions.

"Har… Harry Potter sir" Stuttering at the beginning. "What is your name?"

A smile spreading across the man's lips.

"Well harry, it's nice to meet you." The man pauses "I go by the name Listener….."

Xxx

Please review people.

That's all for now, ill update in 2012.

Happy New Year!

Regards.


	6. New discoveries, both good and bad

New discoveries, both good and bad.

I do not own Harry Potter, Or Elderscrolls.

Xxx

_The man turns to Harry, the hood cover the top of his face, from the tip of his nose up, black sweater, and blue jeans._

"_What is your name?" The odd man questions._

"_Har… Harry Potter sir" Stuttering at the beginning. "What is your name?"_

_A smile spreading across the man's lips. _

"_Well harry, it's nice to meet you." The man pauses "I go by the name Listener….."_

Xxx

Silence for the first few moments.

"Listener? What do you listen too?" Young Harry questions.

"Everything." Listener giving Harry the simple answer.

Harry don's a puzzled look.

"Everything?"

Listener nods

"Everything."

"…..okay… What do you listen for? Like rain? I like rain…. Or birds? They have nice songs."

Listener chuckles.

"Wait… Why do you whisper?"

'Ahhhhhh yes…. My whispering…..

_Flashback_

Sithis and The listener talked about the new mission, as they enjoyed the Fire whiskey.

Listener enjoying the drink, and happy to be able to talk to Sithis again.

"So can I teach them anything I want? Like how to use a blade and such?"

"If they don't have a magical core, then you can't teach them magic. But beyond that yes…. Even the tongue of the Dov if you so chose…..

"Okay… But is there some way to talk without killing the people I talk too?"

"…. Why don't you tone it down?"

The listener turns his head towards Sithis.

"What?"

Sithis rethinks his idea….. Then nods.

"Why don't you tone it down? When you use "Sense life" there aren't any disastrous results correct?"

The listener nods.

"That's right."

"Then we have found your problem then. You used to need to send commands to whoever was fighting alone side you in a battle field, against other solders, trolls, and dragons. But at the same time, you needed to keep a cool head, so began to talk like the Nords….. With zeal, and force behind your words, even when you whisper. "

The listener understood what Sithis was saying, but he still couldn't figure out "So how will that help me?"

"Simple…" Sithis has the Listener's undivided attention. "You need to lose all the force behind your words."

The 'you're kidding me' look came out.

"I'm serious. Here! Let's practice. Say force to me."

Listener looks away to say it.

"No no! At me and just in mortal language."

"_Force"_

A shockwave came out.

"Good, keep on saying it until that doesn't happen."

Xxx

After 30 min of continuous use of his voice, the listener's throat was rather dry.

With a weary and very tired tone, he mustered out the word again.

"Force"

"A HA! You did it! I told you, you could do!"

Speaking at the same volume as before the listener mutters.

"But it is only a whisper. Must I be silent forever?"

"No, just until you can get the power you have under control, so you don't kill people when you talk to them. Now you can at least talk."

"Thank you for the help" A grin on his face now "And for being my personal punching bag."

"Hahah-…" Sithis instantly stops upon hearing this and turns to the listener in realization.

"…You will speak of this to no one… You hear me?"

The grin still plastered on his face, the listener responds.

"Loud and clear boss."

_End Flashback_

"Because Harry, There is no reason for me to be any louder. I speak only when I find it necessary."

Harry made a confused face.

"Nece-rarry? What does that mean?"

The listener was silent for a moment.

"I'm am sorry, I forgot you may not comprehe-…. know some words I do."

"Okay… Wait! Did you take me from my-…. From my Aunt and her family?"

The listener pauses at this

"They aren't your family Harry?"

Harry struggles with the answer he is trying to find.

"No….. They aren't my family." The boys face lost all emotion but a faint lining of hate "They would hurt me for nothing, but their entertainment."

The two stay silent for some time, Harry was trying to keep his emotions hidden, and the listener was observing Harry.

"To answer your question, yes I did take you away… you're not upset at this are you?"

To his amazement, Harry leaped from the spot he was sitting, right onto the chest of the listener, giving him the biggest hug ether of them have given, or received….. Ever.

Xxx

Dumbledore had raced to the house Harry was staying at; one of the monitoring contraptions had halfheartedly gone off.

This was worrying. So he decided to have a look into what happened and maybe reinforce the wards around the house.

Dumbledore walked out of the Dursley's house. He was shocked by what has transpired.

Apparently a 'man' threw himself through the wall, which would be a spectacle in its self, but the man then grabbed harry, and threw flames at the others …..so that means magic. Most troubling is that he had mo wand. Thus he used wand less magic….. Or he was an elementalist, which means he is extremely powerful.

'This is not good at all.'

Dumbledore has made mistakes in his past.

He can admit that to himself. Sometimes it was due to an unknown factor, others due to seeing the big picture.

This time is because of both.

He believed Harry was safe at the Dursley house hold, that he would be able to have a normal childhood.

'How wrong I was…. They treated him like dirt, and then someone came and kidnapped Harry from under their noses! Not that I wouldn't like to thank the one who did this, but from what I saw through those memories, this man may be 'dark' in origin…..Harry could be dead by now… or….… he could be trained to become the next dark lord…..that does not bode well with me…'

Dumbledore decided that he wouldn't let another dark lord rise while he was around.

'It's time to bring the order back into action, we need to find harry.'

Nodding, Dumbledore _Apparated_ away.

Xxx

"What do you mean He's gone? You were supposed to take care of him Dumbledore! I left him in your charge because you made me a promise to keep him safe! Harry is 'her' child!"

Albus sighs

"I understand Severus. That is why I am calling an order meeting."

Albus ordering all available members through mail. He got Fawkes to deliver them, due to the teleportation being extremely fast.

All the while 'Severus' paced a hole into the floor.

"We can do nothing but hope right now Severus, we cannot track the kidnapper…. Yet"

Snape kept his head down in despair until he heard the last word.

"Yet? You may have a way?"

Albus nods

"That is my hope, yes."

"Where do we meet? And when?" Snape demands.

"The burrow, tomorrow."

Snape nods

"I will be there."

Xxx

"What do you mean He's gone? You were the next of kin?"

Dumbledore sighs yet again

'Déjà-vu as the muggles say. I could have sworn Severus said that yesterday.'

"Miss _Weasley_, which is why we are here, yes. Young harry has gone missing for the location I placed him in. I hope to find him before he is harmed."

'Or turned….' Dumbledore adds on silently.

"Why did you leave him with muggles! They are barbaric people!"

Mr. Weasley tried to calm his angry wife while the meeting continued.

"I may have a way to track the perpetrator, I have a few tracking spells that may help us. This man is of unknown strength however….. I do not want those who do not feel up to the task with us. We do not know of the power he holds."

Remus Lupin the werewolf asked a question.

"You are powerful Dumbledore. We all know that, but you sound like you will fail no matter what."

The meeting lets the words seep in.

"It's very unlike you."

Many others nod in agreement.

"I have this foreboding feeling. It's not fear, nor uncertainty… But it's like everything is telling me to walk away. That I will knowingly walk to my end if I follow this path to Harry."

An old grisly man walks up, with a bluish glass eye swirling around in its socket.

"You know better than me Dumbledore sir, that if your gut is telling you something, you best do what it says. I nearly lost my life because of ignoring it a few times."

Dumbledore turns to the man. Ignoring the Weasley couple arguing in the back by Minerva _McGonagall who is looking like anything but pleased._

"I know Alastor. But what would you have me do? Leave harry in the care of someone who screams of dark and very dangerous magic? Allow him to follow the same steps tom riddle did when he was young?"

The entire room froze.

Alastor decided to pick his word carefully.

"No….. I suppose I would not want that. But you know your limits Albus….. You are nervous…. That is more unsettling than if Gringotts were broken into."

The room once more was silent.

Xxx

Dumbledore and a few other members joined in on the hunt. At the front there was Dumbledore. To his right was Mr. Weasley. On his left held Remus, and Moody.

Mrs. Weasley was left at the burrow, along with McGonagall, Mundane, and Ms Longbottom.

(I know she is supposed to be insane right now, but I'm going to change that and see how it affects the story, and how it unravels in my mind.)

Snape not wanting to draw attention, and having the order members start asking questions, left for Hogwarts hoping the mission was successful.

The four managed to track the perpetrator to the wilds. Constant apparition, and spell casting too track him took a lot out of the four.

They knew they were drawing close. They could sense the 'dark' energies left behind from the man.

They decided to have a break.

"So what could be waiting for us Dumbledore sir? Will the man give up willingly? Or will he resist?" Lupin questions.

The two other heads turn to the leader of light.

Dumbledore ponders the question.

"I believe he will not give up easily. He has gone great lengths to avoided interaction with the outside world. There is a small town down the hill from here. A three hour walks if my guess is right. The main attraction here is the mountain. There is not enough snow here for the muggles and their activities, and it is far too steep for a casual stroll. That means there will be almost no human traffic here, and there is almost no magic here either. He couldn't have picked a more secluded spot really….."

"So that tells me he is prepared some sort of defense, because no one would willing go up the mountain to 'look around'. No, this man will resist."

'We must get harry away from this place… it reeks of dark and ancient magic…' Dumbledore finishes his thought.

Lupin nods.

"Is everyone rested? This will probably be our last stop…. Last chance to back out."

Moody just snorts at the idea.

"If Dumbledore is going, I will back him up!"

Mr. Weasley didn't waiver either.

"We need to help the boy… we don't want to let down James or Lily."

Xxx

The two talked for a time, both getting to understand each other.

Harry was happy because the listener didn't push him away and call him a freak.

The listener noticed that Harry didn't show a lot of emotion, he just sat there after the hug, and was content.

Listener asked why he wasn't happy, and all he got was

"I am happy…. Really happy. I just…. I don't know…. I don't show it. If I didn't cry or show anything, the beatings were short, and they weren't bad. "

Listener nearly left to kill the Aunt and uncle.

The listener was happy someone was just talking to him at leased.

For him to have a normal conversation was almost lost to him, he was unable to talk close to a full year with the power he absorbed, and the lack of control. Also the people of Skyrim treated him as a hero. Not the gesture wasn't appreciated, but only his guard Lydia really talked to him without the overzealous "By the devines! Thank you!"

He was so happy to be able to speak to another mortal again.

They finally breach the topic of odd things, when the fire began to roar. Blood red flames burst from the others.

Harry jumped at the sudden change.

Listener merely waived his hand, and the flames died down.

"It seems someone is here Harry. I will be back shortly ok?"

Harry nods. "Okay" Still a little shocked from the flames.

Listener nods and traverses down the hallway to get to the entrance.

'Who could it be I wonder? They must mean harm if the flames were Red… Or they could be here for Harry…..'

He didn't like that thought.

'I will not allow him to go back to that house without bloodshed!' The listener screams in his head.

He steps out through the door leading to the courtyard.

Xxx

The four wizards walk into a clearing. They saw an interesting sight.

Before then was a castle, not like Hogwarts mind you. The stone was the same grayish black from the mountain they stood on. Jetting out of the side of the mountain and upwards into the sky. It had three tiers, all cut off from the ground. The only entrance they could see was right in front of them a small wooden door with magic radiating off of it.

"It's a bloody fortress." Complements of Arthur.

Moody shifted. Feeling something dangerous was coming.

"We have alerted our friend to our arrival it seems everyone. He is on his way." Dumbledore voices.

There was nowhere to run because of the courtyard, so they stood ready for what would emerge from the fortress.

A minute after the arrival, the man appeared on the second floor looking down at them. He was a fair distance away, but they could still clearly make out the features of the man. He wore a muggle black sweater with the hood over his eyes, and almost his entire nose, also he wore jeans. The four almost let loose a collective sigh. They All thought of the same thing.

'No death eater would willing wear Muggle clothing, let alone look well enough to fit in with them.

"Hello!" Remus yelled. "We are here to talk to you! Can you let us in?"

The man tilted his head.

"We have come to talk to you about a young boy you have with you. His name is Harry."

The man straitened up and shook his head.

"Please? We have no idea if he is safe or not, will you allow us to see him?"

The man declines again.

"Im sorry" Dumbledore called "But if we cannot talk then we will use force to take Harry. He is unsafe here, and needs to go where he will b-…."

Dumbledore stops in mid sentence….. The temperature dropped considerably, allowing them to see their breath.

Arthur speaks "What is this?"

The temperature continues to drop.

They all look to the man once more…

Xxx

'Harry is "unsafe here"? Is that so? Judging from there demeanor, the elder is the leader. I bet he was the one to take Harry to that house…'

He was furious. He was unsafe while the brutal family he took Harry from was what? Safe? They assume he is unsafe!

'They know nothing, but they assume they know what is right for the boy. They probably want him back at that house!... I would sooner die than let that happen.'

Listener decided to take the threat head on.

He leaped of the balcony, onto the ground. Now only 20 feet away from the wizards.

'One warning, after that, beat them back…..no mercy'

He speaks loud enough for them to hear him…. Barely….

"Leave my home. The boy will stay with me, you had your chance to provide for him, and you left him to abusive house. He will stay, I will teach him to survive, to live.'

'And maybe….. Just maybe…. I will help him feel his emotions again…. It is not healthy to be an emotional husk drifting.'

"If you advance in attempt to take him, I will retaliate. If you persist, you will die. This is your first and only warning."

The four look amongst themselves. All nodding at the silent plan, they pull out wooden sticks and take aim at him.

Drawing his sword, Listener prepares for an interesting battle.

'I'll take that as a no then…..'

Xxx

Sorry everyone for taking so long, but her it is!

I hope you enjoy.

Regards


	7. Battle is the best teacher

Battle is the best teacher

I don't own Harry Potter, or Elder Scrolls

Xxx

"_If you advance in attempt to take him, I will retaliate. If you persist, you will die. This is your first and only warning."_

_The four look amongst themselves. All nodding at the silent plan, they pull out wooden sticks and take aim at him._

_Drawing his sword, Listener prepares for an interesting battle._

'_I'll take that as a no then…..'_

_Xxx_

Harry didn't like to left alone. He was some place new, and was left in the dark. Both in the figuratively and literally sense. He was left in the dark room, with only the fire place for light, and he forgot to ask where he was. He wasn't particularly worried about the new man 'Listener'. He was nice, and didn't yell at him. He was taken away from a hurtful place, so that was good.

'The chairs are nice too.' Harry mused. 'I wonder why the fire acted like it did….' Harry continued to try to figure out how the fire just became a roaring fire, than became fiery coals again in a blink of and eye.

'It's not like the gas fire at the 'old' house… I don't smell gas….. There isn't anything but wood in there….'

"HHmmmmmmmm….. I'm stumped…"

Harry heard voices outside, steadily becoming louder. He couldn't make out the words, but it didn't sound friendly….

Curiosity began to creep through Harry's body. He was always wanted to know why someone was angry, because he was usually the one who got hurt because of it. So he would rather know if he deserved the hurt or not.

"Maybe just a peek…."

Harry jumps off the chair and wonders through the dark hallways, trying to find the exit.

Xxx

"_Confringo"_

"_Defodio"_

"_Diffindo"_

"_Episkey"_

"_Expelliarmus"_

"_Expulso"_

"_Incarcerous"_

Spells and hexes flew through the air, all powerful, an deadly… As long as they hit the target. The four wizards where having no such luck. The listener despite the danger and ill will between them was having a lot of fun.

'This is funny. They don't know how to lead at all! I just need to side step and the attack is useless! My goodness they suck at this…. The veteran (Moody), werewolf (Lupin) , and old man (Dumbledore) are learning as they go at least. Red (Weasley) isn't doing well at all, he must not be a fighter.'

Listener threw another knife in mid flip, right into Moody's wand arm.

"Damn it all! Albus I'm out for a second! _Impervius_!"

The listener threw another knife at the man, expecting said blade to pierce the unprotected man's back.

'3-2-1'

"Clink!" The listener notes a field of energy now more noticeable, because of his knife stopping when it connected.

'Spell work that stops everything, allowing him time to heal…..'

"_Episkey!" _Moony yells

'Healing spell, not much to it, but effective….. Alas not as effective as my healing spells, but hey, they can only use magic through a focus it seems, so it IS to be expected that they aren't as experienced in spells….'

The listener noticed the elder moving again.

'Trying to circle me it? Not a bad tactic really. IF, of course, I stayed in one spot.' The listener dashes to the right, avoiding the possible forming formation.

"_Incendio!" _The elder again tries to force the listener into the trap, trying to lead him into the circle.

'Hahaha- no. not going to happen. I think it's time I stopped pulling my punches and hit back. They have taught me a lot already about their magic…. I should share some of my knowledge as well…'

The listener grins.

Flames erupt in his left hand. Throwing out the flame thrower like spell, the two flames met and clashed. Adding more and more power and focus into the magic, making it hotter. Doing this made the orange flame become bluish clear. Aiming dead centre of the elders flame, his fire consumed the others and traveled up the fiery path strait to the old wizard.

In light of the danger, the elder did something new. He cut off his spell, and disappeared in a pop!

'What? Where is he?...'

The listener looks left and right, dodging an blocking the other spells thrown at him by the other three.

'Keep moving keep moving….. Wait….' Noticing the other three had spread out evenly, he assumed the worst.

'NUG HUMPPER HES BEHIND ME!'

The listener turned and rolled just as a spell grazed passed him.

'Cutting hex' listener reminds himself.

'Not good. Full circle, spell weaving, mages; all of their powers aimed at me from all sides….I think I should have gone offensive sooner. '

"_Confringo" '_Elder'

"_Defodio" '_Wolf'

"_Diffindo" 'Scarface'_

"_Expulso" '_Red.'

All of the spells collided with the listener's wards, magic and color flying everywhere. The four noticed he was still standing and redoubled their efforts.

Spell after spell rang out. The listener could do nothing but defend, hoping they would tier out before him….

It was not to be. His ward fell, and before he could move he heard one last spell.

"_Locomotor Mortis"_

The listener's legs are glued together. Falling from the sudden lack of movement, the listener hits the ground hard.

'Shit, what the hell?'

"_Petrificus Totalus"_

Listener's body completely stiffens.

'Great… now they are going to-'

The listeners thoughts are cut off by the fours conversation.

"About time! He was harder to catch than most death eaters!"

"Indeed Alastor, please would you and MR. Weasley keep him in place, and make sure he does not try to move again? Mr. Lupin, would you turn him over, and take his hood off? I will attempt some _Legilimens _on our opponent."

"Of course Dumbledore"

Listener felt the hands of the werewolf 'Lupin…' turn him over and Pull the hood off of his head. Listener opened his eyes to hear the collective gasps of his opponents.

"What on earth? Are you sure this is safe Albus?" 'Alastor? Yes that's his name…..'

"We must have the knowledge of this man. Who knows where he found this power? He could be very dangerous than we believe I know, but we must gather what information we can now."

The elder turned to him, and their eyes met. The listener felt a tug at his mental defences, and realized the old man was trying to do…

'Try to invade my mind and take what's mine? No.'

Listener was about to push the elder out. But then a idea hit him!

'Let's turn the tables on this mess….'

Empowering the elder with both his eyes, and his magic, he pulled both into his mindscape.

Xxx

Dumbledore was to say the leased impressed. This man had been able to make four powerful wizards including himself look like children. Even with the Elder Wand, it took them 30 minutes to subdue him. The most frightening though of course, was that he barely went on the offensive. He either was over confident…. Or he was testing himself.

'The fact that he is still calm is a bad sign. Normally others would have wide eyes, panic despite their bodies not being able to move. Instead he is looking at use with those demonic eyes, with a calculating look….. With even… amusement in them.….. It's like he has been in this sort of situation before.' Dumbledore not liking how calm the new prisoner is, decided he needed information.

"We must have the knowledge of this man. Who knows where he found this power? He could be very dangerous than we believe I know, but we must gather what information we can now." Nodding to himself, Dumbledore looks into the eyes and attempts to enter the strangers mind. Unable to break through at all, he decides to withdrawal and order to find harry.

Instead, he finds he can't…..

'What –'

Before he could even finish the thought he is pulled deeper into the man's mind.

Only to find darkness…..

Xxx

Dumbledore awakens to a old ruin. With runes, and carvings all around. He stands, and walks over to the door. Walking through the doorway, he finds himself in a grand room. With high walls, the roof is missing however; there are stair wells at the back of the room, leading elsewhere. In the center of the room is a long stone table with multiple stone chairs. On the far side of the table at its end, is a wall with magnificent carvings. And on top of that wall sits his new found enemy.

Dumbledore reaches for his wand, to bind the man once more, but stops when he cannot find it.

Dumbledore hears the quiet voice once more.

"What are you looking for elder? Perhaps this?"

Dumbledore looks once again to the dark man… Only to see his precious wand twirling around his fingers.

"Yes. That. Would you mind handing it back?"

The dark man hum's and haws over the idea.

"Yes" Dumbledore smiles "I would mind if I gave it back to you. I will be keeping it for now." The smile turned to a frown in a instant.

"Very well, where are we?"

"Well elder, we are where you wanted to be….."

Dumbledore's eyes widen. "We are inside of your mind? How are you here? How is it this solid? This type of solidity of one's mind should be impossible!"

He sees the man grin.

"It doesn't matter; I have mastery over things you can only dream of. This is my mind, my realm, and I have complete control here. I have done something many people desire. What many work towards and hope for. I have managed to master my mind, and forged a will stronger that steel."

Dumbledore notes the 'sky' darkening.

'This does not bow well with me… '

"But we are not here to discuss my mind….. But rather yours. From what I have been able to see, you know of a charm that allows something to remain completely hidden, only to those who know it's there can see it….. I have put a lot of effort into creating this new home for Harry and I. I do not want to abandon it so soon. Will you be willing to part with this knowledge?"

His eyes widen.

"No! You will not have it that easily! I wi-!"

The man chuckles darkly.

"hehehe….sigh… like I said… my realm, my rules, you have no say. I just needed you to think about it. I now have the spell."

"Impossible!" Dumbledore roars.

"HAHAHA…. Yea that is impossible…"

The next thing Albus knows, he's on the table with the man looking into his eyes, images passing bye.

'My memories!'

"Yes Albus "The man states. "I am swimming through your mind as we stand in mine. One of my best traps I have developed. Thanks for being a test subject for me. I do not like this sort of torture, so do forgive me, but this is the most efficient way."

Albus feel his knowledge of spells being observed, and passed on like an old book. Other memories as well.

"Don't worry, ill leave **most **of your personal memories alone." The man gave him a somber look.

The next thing Albus knew, he was surrounded by darkness.

Xxx

Harry is shocked. He found his way out of the fort. He watched as the people fought the listener, and as he was caught.

When the old man stepped forward, they looked at each other, for a second nothing happened.

Then the man fell over. The one who took off the listener's hood rushed to the man's side, and the one with the scared face pointed his wand at listener and muttered something. Listener was thrown away by an invisible force. Remembering the beatings from his uncle, harry winced when listener hit the stone wall.

Harry dropped down the side of the wall. Landing right next to Listener.

"You awake? Are you ok?" Harry asks, frantically trying to wake up listener and see if he's ok.

Tears stung Harry's eyes as the one person that began to care for him, was beaten to near death. As Harry began to cry, he was totally unaware of the man that walked up behind him until he was grabbed.

"No! Leave us alone!" Kicking and scream, Harry is taken away. Harry heard one of the men mutter something, and his body locked up on him.

"Was that really necessary Moody? He's only a child." The one holding him spoke.

A gruff voice answered.

"And have him give you a black eye and run off? Not a chance! Constant vigilance Weasley!"

Harry eyes wide and frantic, searching for the voices. Unable to see them, he looks back to Listener. Tears stung his eyes again, hoping, internally begging him to get up and stop these men before they took him away. Regret plagued the young boy as he figured out he was the reason they came here. Why they hurt Listener….

"Albus is up, let go!"

Harry, the panic returned tenfold.

'No! Leave me here! Listener is a good guy! Why are you doing this!'

None of his silent questions were answered, still bound, and suppressed.

Harry took one last look, and offered a silent prayer to listener.

'If you listen to everything please listen to me…. Help me please!'

Harry felt a pull at his navel. Harry watches with tear filled eyes, the world turns and begins to twist. He watched Listeners body, as the world grew dark.

Only to see Listeners silvery yellow eyes flare to life….

Xxx

Albus was ever thankful he took along the others. If not for their team work, they would have surly fell.

They had managed to get back to the burrow. Deciding it would be best to keep things quiet for a time. Molly had seen the sorry state they had arrived in, Himself being held up by Remus, Moody limping more than usual, and Arthur holding onto a flailing boy, aiming to do harm to anyone he can catch, the last one had worn off when they came out of apparition, nobody had the heart to put the child in another body binding charm.

"What happened to the lot of you!"

Molly angrily questioned.

"We me some resistance on our part molly." Arthur responded.

Moody exploded at the comment.

"SOME? SOME? Not some! Only one! One man held us back! And I get the feeling he didn't take us seriously! If he had tried to kill us from the start, we would not be here!"

Molly looked on in disbelief.

"Albus, surly he's joking…. Right?" Molly a little afraid of the answer she may receive. 'After all, 4 really powerful wizards should be enough for one man….. Right?'

Dumbledore sighs.

"We will talk inside." Suddenly he felt 10 years older.

They talked for a time and ate. All the while molly was trying to get harry to eat, to open up. Hell she was trying to get him to mutter at least an hour sitting there.

Xxx

"Harry, you don't need to worry, your safe now, no one will hurt you."

All she got was a glare.

He turned to Albus.

Why did you take me away from my home?

All who were on the raid looked at each other. All of them sharing the same though.

'He saw that place as a home? Dark and dreadful stone building a loving place?

"You do not belong there; the man was not to take care of you. He is not your guardian."

"Gardun? They are the one to take care of me?"

"Guardian. Yes they are, he is not your guardian."

"Then who is my guardian?"

Albus was a little curious to where harry was leading this.

"Well…. I am."

Everyone was surprised, harry was at first quiet, and reserved, became enraged.

"Then why did you leave me with my Aunt! I was hit every day because I was a freak!"

Dumbledore flinched at Harrys voice and how much anger resided within it.

"Im sorry Harry, I did not think they would treat you so horribly, I thought your parents would have preferred it if you stayed with family. I was wrong to do so…"

"Fine. Why did you take me away from Listener?"

'That was the man's name? Odd one if nothing else'

"Because he was not you-"

Harry cut him off.

"No! The real reason."

Harry looked at the listener dead into the eye, demanding an answer.

"Because he is dangerous… He is a very dark and deadly person. I don't believe he would be suitable to raise you."

Dumbledore was to continue, but was cut off by a presence.

"He should not have been able to find us! Molly call the rest of the order members down. We will need all the fire power we can muster!" Alastor jumping into action.

Harry just sat there and watched. With an emotion Albus could only describe as hope/fear/ regret mix in all at once.

Leaving the boy inside, Albus joined the others inside.

"Moody! Can you find him with your eye?" Weasley searching for the enemy.

Alastor snorts.

"The damn things useless. It's telling me he's in front of us, but also, beside us, and under us at the same time. I can confirm it's the same man we defeated….. As good as that does…."

The front line stands ready for any spell, or movement.

Suddenly they feel a rush of power. A wall of pure energy is thrown towards them.

There are those who managed to throw up a shield in time, but it did just as much help as those without.

Everyone was thrown on their asses. Disoriented, and overwhelmed, they make their way to their feet. There only 100 feet away was the man who was just labeled 'Listener' by Harry. Standing in the flattened grass. Grining, and fully healed from their fight only an hour ago…. Maybe two.

All of them heard the quiet and calm voice. It chilled them to the bone.

"Well then… Ready for round two everyone?"

Drawing a blade, 'Listener' disappears into the shadows.

Every one of the order members present draws their wand, ready for the worst…

Xxx

Well that was fun.

I hope you all enjoy.

Please review and tell me what you think, and feel free to ask questions.


	8. Help will always be given

Help will always be given to those who are worthy.

I do not own, harry potter, or elder scrolls.

Xxx

_All of them heard the quiet and calm voice. It chilled them to the bone._

"_Well then… Ready for round two everyone?" _

_Drawing a blade, 'Listener' disappears into the shadows._

_Every one of the order members present draws their wand, ready for the worst…_

Xxx

2 hours before show down

Listener had a splitting head ache. He absorbed a good amount of knowledge, from the elder.

'Dumbledore… That's right. That's his name, Leader of the light side of a wizarding war they had some 4-5 years ago. Ending with my charge, somehow killing him….. Really? A ten month old baby killing one of the most powerful mages around?... That is….. That is… Stupid.'

The listener keeps filing away the information, a few branches' of magic here and there. The listener was more than impressed with the creativity of the spells to say the least.

'Turning inactive objects into animals…. Wondrous. I shall have fun with this.'

Listener just finished up with organizing the info, so he wouldn't be confused when he would awaken. He heard a voice….. A voice he recognized as his charge. 'Harry'

'_**If you listen to everything please listen to me…. Help me please!'**_

Hearing the panic in Harry's voice, listener ejected himself from his mindscape immediately.

Xxx

Listener watched, helpless, as harry was taken by the men. His mind was fine, but his physical body was bad. It was beaten very badly; he was unable to jump to Harry's rescue. He only saw them warp the space around them for a second, and then…. They vanished!

'Shit, shit, shit ,shit! Not good…'

Listener, despite his predicament, was calm….. well…. he was working towards calm…. Telling himself what has happened, and he reassuring himself that no harm would come to the kid.

Healing magic was coursing through his veins, along with a potion or two. The healing properties worked through his body, allowing him to become more mobile. But he was still extremely tense, and needed to relax.

'Relax….Deep breath. In'

Breath in

' out'

Breathes out

'Ok …..They won't harm him…. dumbles plan was to gather him, nothing more, nothing less. I know where they are going, what capabilities they have. Weasley compound named "The Burrow" has more than a few wards, but it should be easy enough to bypass, especially if that "blood ward" was supposed to be one of the best around.'

Listeners body relaxes with this, but only slightly.

He pondered his next move, knowing something bad will happen if he doesn't plan this thing out.

'I could charge right in there, make an ass of myself, and attempt to leave without a place to go….'

'…That doesn't sound too appealing, It would be best if I put up a few wards here, defensive, and offensive, sensory too. We will need to, just in case the main one I will put up fails.'

'Ok…. Let's get that Fidelius Charm up first, and then start on the other ones.'

Listener starts his work, using the new magic he acquired from the headmaster.

'I will need to thank the guy for this afterwards.' Listener begins to chuckle darkly.

Xxx

'Whew…. Done….'

Listener sat down after an hour and a half of hard work, fully placing all of the charms in their respectful locations.

''l am as ready as I can be. It's time to go…."

The listener focused on his destination. The burrow…. Using all of the knowledge he gained from Dumbledore he threw himself towards his destination with apparation. He vanishes with a slight "Pop!", making no more sound than opening a can of pop, would.

Xxx

_Show down_

Dumbledore is nervous. This man has bypassed some of the strongest wards he was able to conjure. The Burrow was to next to impossible to get passed… And if they did attempt to bypass the wards, he would have known about it, along with the entire Weasley family. But this man 'Listener' basically walked through them… unannounced no less.

'Damn it all, I can't see him. The night is not helping us right now.'

Suddenly a massive ball of fire s cruising towards them on the right.

"Water!" Alastor bellows, and everyone complies, summoning jets of water to douse the flame before it could do any damage.

The combined water jets manage to eliminate the flame, just as it was going to reach Albus.

'Whew…. To close.'

The fire and water did make a lot of steam; it soon covered the entire area.

"Damn it! With the darkness it's hard enough to see him, now we have the mist too?" Alastor was not happy "Headmaster, would you banish this cloud?" Dumbledore begins the wand movements, but stops as he notices a light coming towards him; he brings his shield up, just in time for the spell to crash into each other.

That Icy voice whispers through the mist once more. "You think I will give you enough time to do so? hehehe….. You are sorely mistaken."

Popping was soon heard all around; Molly had summoned all of the order members as fast as she was able. The mist had continued to grow thick, until they could only see a foot in front of their own wands. Everything beyond that was really clouded, and almost unrecognizable.

"We can't see you! Sound off!"

"Severus Snape" He was at the school, not going to wait for Dumbledore.

"Rubeus 'Agrid" Also at Hogwarts.

"Alice Longbottom" Off visiting her husband in the hospital.

"Remus Lupin" Having left, believing harry was safe, and was off getting Madam Poppy Pomfrey, to help with the more serious wounded.

"Minerva McGonagall" Came with Snape and Hagrid

"Kingsley Shacklebolt" Summoned from the office of auror's.

After Kingsley spoke McGonagall spoke up.

"Headmaster, what is going on, why were we su-"

"Ahhhhh!" Lupin fell to the ground, a knife lodged in his side. Little blood dripping out, in comparison to the wound.

Moody in full combat ready mind set, roared. "We are under attack! The man is here, Hagrid! Grab Lupin! Everyone else here! Form a semi circle around the door, we will hold our ground! DO NOT let him pass! Potter is inside safe, but only as safe as we keep him!"

Hearing this, they jump into action, not questioning who the "Man" was. Hagrid grabbed Remus from the ground, not having the luxury of time, it was rather rough. Lupin groaned in pain as he was thrown onto the half giants shoulder. Hagrid muttered a small "Sorry", and rushed to the house. Snape was first to the holding line, wand at the ready, watching for the man, Shacklebolt was second, following Snapes example, McGonagall soon after.

No one saw listener follow up on Hagrid.

The half giant found his knees knocked out from under him, realizing he was going to fall, he quickly pulled the knife out of Lupin, silently pray he would not make the wound worse, and that Remus would forgive him for the pain. As he fell, he lifted his fellow phoenix member, so he would not crush him. With a mighty 'Thud', the giant met earth, Remus rolled away from the momentum, groaning all the way from more and more pain being placed upon him.

'Arg… no' good. Wher' eh attack f'om.' –Hagrid

He found himself face to face, with a barrage of frozen air blasting at him. Rolling away from the blast, Hagrid crawled to his feet, just in time to block a kick. As soon as the blow was countered, the man brought his leg back to himself. Hagrid launched a counter attack, relining only on his fists. He threw a left swing at the last place he saw the man, namely where the kick came from. Disappointed when all he met was the mist, he began to withdraw to the frontline, with the rest of the members. His only warning was the whispering voice…..

"Behind….."

Not looking to meet a similar fate as Lupin, Hagrid turns around with amazing speed, fist out, and punches where he heard the voice. Only to meet a slab of solid rock. When his fist connected with it, said rock, burst into shards.

As the rock crumbled away, Hagrid met his opponent face to face. A tall, dark (almost black) skinned man, with a hood covering everything from the tip of his nose up. With Muggle clothing it looked like, and a dark grin plastered on his face.

"Hello…" The man paused."….. I will be taking the boy. It would be easier if you stood down." The man spoke with such a cold, and reserved tone. It made it sound like the man was ordering a Sheppard's pie from a menu.

Hagrid stared at the man for only a moment, until the message fully registered in his mind.

"We will never hand him over to you!" Hagrid stood ready to fight once more, ready for anything.

Whispers once more, as the man backed away. "Good, it would be easier if you gave him up, but it would not be as entertaining…." Fully encroached in the mist "No hard feelings".

Hagrid was overrun with a feeling of pure dread, as he heard a sword being fully unsheathed. All of a sudden, there was a searing pain in his left leg, looking down, the man had passed by him unnoticed, or had a sword that had enormous reach, allowing the man to remain hidden, but still strike. The most disturbing thought, was the fact he has a blade that could cut through his skin!

"ARRgg!"

"Hagrid? Are you alright? Where are you and Remus?" McGonagall

"Head master, a wee bit ov 'elp w'uld be real nice!" The only reason he could make out the direction to the house, was because of the light coming through the mist.

"We are attempting to remove the mist, but it is not working out well, it seems to be anchored here, by something."

Whispering icy, nearly dead silent voices spoke. "Or someone"

Hagrid once more swung at the voice, only to meet a solid wall once more, And for another pain to occur in his backside, opposite from the wall he just hit.

"Ow are u Doing tis?"

"Magic….."

"Ya don' say"

"No…. really….. Magic. It's simple. You can't attack me without leaving yourself open. Nor can your colleges attack, because they will most likely hit you. A simple, but effective tactic."

Hagrid just realized he was in serious trouble. 'Uh ho….'

They continued to play this game of cat and mouse, for a good 5 minutes, until the fog lift. Sighing in relief, Hagrid looks for his target.

When he found him, Hagrid was shocked. The man stood in front of Kingsley, with a sword sticking through his fellow member's leg.

Xxx

During the events followed by the arrival of the reinforcements, Snape had figure out this mist was not natural, on look told him this.

After the sound off, Lupin was immediately attacked. 'His since of smell would have given the man away, knowing this he eliminated the threat before it arose, or he was really lucky. I really hope it was the latter.' Shivering at the thought, of a man able to immediately ass his enemies, through this mist no less, and cut off the biggest threat from the start.

"Headmaster, it would be wise to disperse this fog. Will you help me?"

Only seeing the figure he assumed was Dumbledore, nod, they begun the work.

After 10 minutes, with some words traded between the "Line" and Hagrid, the managed to lift the damn mist.

The first sight that met the defenders of light was Kingsley pegged to the ground, with a sword through his leg, forcing him to stand up. Alone with Alastor on the ground screaming bloody murder with his leg wooden leg sliced off….. At least that's what they think; the man must have put up privacy wards to prevent anyone hearing the two yelling/screaming.

'Where is he-'

Snape cut himself off, before he opened up by the sword that was being swung at him. He ducked just in time, only for a few hairs to be cut off from the rest.

"Well done…" The man congratulated him on not dying! Snape didn't know where he should have been proud, or insulted.

Luckily before the man could launch another attack Dumbledore came to his aid. Firing off more than a few curses, and stupefy's.

The man just leaped back, flipping over all of the spells.

While he was in the air, Dumbledore summoned a huge wall of fire and threw it at the man.

Snape believed that was the end of it. 'There would be no way he could possible dodge this in mid-… why is he grinning?'

Suddenly a wall of water was summoned; the man landed on the wave of water, kicked off it, and hid behind it. The two massive powers of opposing elements met. Canceling each other out, and creating a cloud of steam.

"NO!" Snape screamed, just catching onto the man's plan. But alas it was too late. The steam grew thicker, and colder. Replacing the very fog, they worked so hard to remove. "No….. Damn it Albus! He wanted this!"

"Tere u ar'!" Snape set out to fix their reacquiring predicament assuming the man was caught up with 'toying' the big oaf. Both he and Dumbledore knew what to do, allowing them to act faster, and banish the fog.

Xxx

Harry was torn up… He wished with all of his might that Listener would come save him. And now…. Now he thinks he really did come, despite how bad he was hurt, and how they barely knew one another.

It was a foreign idea to Harry, that someone would fight that hard to help him, to go up agents so many people just because he asked….

'Why?...'

The woman with red hair was hovering over him, she finished whatever the old guy had asked her to do, asking if he was ok and sending reassurance that the ones who went outside could beat anyone. That was causing more harm than good, because he didn't want Listener to lose again. The woman saw he was still uncomfortable; she called out for a few people.

"Fred, George! Come and meet our friend."

'Friend…. I don't think so…. you are a bully…. Not letting me stay with listener….'

Two red heads move into the room. Both are carbon copies of each other

"Yes mum…"

"…What did you…."

"…need from us? Two spoke for each other, obviously twins form what Harry knew about them.

"Could you take this young man to see Ron, and Ginny? He's a bit shy."

Both of the red heads grinned. As they turned to him.

"Nice to meet you, he's Fred…."

"…And he's George, nice to meet you, so what….

…Is you're…..

….name?"

Harry look between the two….. Bewildered that they could speak for each other, forgetting to answer the older boy's question completely.

"He looks a little rattled, don't you think Fred?"

"Absolutely George, we should take him to a friendlier atmosphere." Both twins turned to him, grabbed his arms, and dragged him away in a very comical manner. (honestly, whenever the twins are involved, humor is basically implied at all times.)

Upstairs, they walk into a room with a boy his age, and a girl….. that is a year younger?

"Hullo dear brother!" –F

"And hello to you too little sister!"-G

"Who's this? I've never seen him before. Friend of yours?" The boy spoke

"Yep! Ikkle fuzzy head (come on, their like 7 or 8) is our friend!"

"Ok….. What's his name? "

The twins looked at each other, then back at their sibling.

"We dunno, he hasn't told us yet…."

All eyes' fell on Harry.

"Well…. I'm Ron. Ronald Weasley. This red head is Ginny, and you've met the twins." Harry still did not speak, he only looked around the room.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell them my name….'

Ginny took the chance, to get up, walk over to Harry.

"Awwwwwweeee Ikkle Ginniviria is making friends. Very cute don't you think George?" "Quiet right Fred"

When she reached him she lifted up his bangs to get them out of his eyes', but in doing so revealed his scar to all of them.

With the sudden silence Harry spoke up, just above a whisper.

"My name is Harry Potter…

Suddenly, there was a blast that coursed through the entire house.

Xxx

Cliff hanger! Hahahahahahaha!

Actually its 11:55 pm, and im to tierd to continue. Sorry folks.

Untill next time.

Killroy

That is all.


	9. A stand worthy of song

Ch9 A stand worthy of song.

xxx

_Ginny took the chance, to get up, walk over to Harry. _

"_Awwwwwweeee Ikkle Ginniviria is making friends. Very cute don't you think George?" "Quiet right Fred"_

_When she reached him she lifted up his bangs to get them out of his eyes', but in doing so revealed his scar to all of them. _

_With the sudden silence Harry spoke up, just above a whisper._

"_My name is Harry Potter…_

_Suddenly, there was a blast that coursed through the entire house._

Xxx

Outside fighting, the battle was looking in Listener's favor. The large one named Hagrid was a hardy one. He was able to withstand a barrage of strikes from his sword, his flesh helped greatly with that. Listener threw a few spells at the very large man… but the effect was brought down to a minimum to say the least. It seemed his skin, or just his entire body was resistant to magic. The half giant was also learning from his past mistakes when fighting listener. He didn't avoid the non lethal strikes, because he quickly figured out that is when listener would strike home, he learned to block them to the best of his ability, but he could not avoid them anymore, especially with the wounds on his legs. He attempted to lure listener in a few times, planning where he would be.

'And he succeeded once…' Listener rubbed his jaw because of the memory. 'He only managed to get in one hit, but he should be praised for that…. Only one hit is needed for the fight to end after all…..'

Listener grinned in the dark fog. He had finally found someone to fight against him, unlike a mountain troll, Hagrid would not go into a berserker mode, making listener work for his hits, if he wasn't carful, he would have over stepped his bounds, and landed straight into the half giants fist. To say the leastd he was having fun 'toying' with him.

'When was the last time I could fight like this? Man… that is some time ago…..'

Hagrid launched another fist at the listener; 2 inches away from hitting him, because of that mistake listener brought his sword down, delivering a wound to the shoulder, traveling down his side to his hip.

'Let see what you are Hagrid….. Are you one to fight till the end? To fall down begging for mercy, and when you rise you turn that respect back in my face? … What will you do? Or will just lie down?'

Listener mused what Hagrid would do, because despite his fighting ability, he was years behind Listener, and he was now at the end of his rope. Too many mistakes, too many movements that were not needed, and too many hesitations.

The wizards how every were useless. They stood back hoping to see him. They wouldn't even come out to help their friend. The one with black hair, and equally dark air about him (Snape), would help the giant I think, but he is working with the elder. The woman isn't moving (Alice L), the older woman (McGonagall) I bet would move to help, but because she can't see, she won't take the chance…. The other three are useless because of the injury's (Moony, Moody, Kingsley).

Sighing, listener turns his attention back to his opponent. Surprisingly, Hagrid spoke out to him.

Hagrid was on the ground, kneeling, and working his way up.

"Why you doin t'is? Why ar u after Arry?"

Listener pondered what to do….. Should he tell the man the story? 'Naaa' . Should he kill the man before him? 'Absolutely not!' Leave him? 'Maybe…'

"If you do get to Arry….. Please don't arm im. Please….. " Hagrid almost started to cry.

Listener decided to put Hagrid to the test.

"If you can survive my next strike, I will not harm the boy. I will… I will keep him safe."

"Promise me."

"Awfully high demands of you enemy, don't you think?... But I will give you my word, he will not come to harm if you live…Die however, and he will be changed forever….. Stand, the fog is dissipating, and you we shall both see if you can LIVE up to my expectations. By all means attack if you think you can win."

Hagrid got to his feet, just as the mist fully disappeared. Listener had distanced himself from Hagrid, allowing him as much chance as possible. Listener pulled down his hood, allowing Hagrid to see his eyes.

Both of their eyes met. Listener looked long and hard into the giant mans eyes, chuckling when he only saw fiery determination, and very little shock, he expected more reaction from the man, but he only nodded when he noticed how different they were… No staring, only acknowledgment.

'I like this guy, Real class, truthful, battle hardened, and humble. I hope he survives, I would love to talk with him.'

xxx

Hagrid stood, ready for the worst. Seeing the man's eyes confused him. He realized he was being toyed with. The man had basically beaten the Order of the Phoenix, blindfolded.

The eyes were something else, Silvery yellow, with more silver working their way around, almost like its swimming, or like the movement of water currents. There was no white in his eye, instead it was clear, so it appeared it was black…. 'Or it is black'. The thought only took a second.

Hagrid remembered himself; he was so close to death he could taste it. He had lost a lot of blood; the wound may have been inflected by a dark artifact, making the wounds even harder to close, and to top it off, the man before him, wasn't even wounded. He needed to end it soon.

'Now or never. For Arry.'

Hagrid did what he thought was best. He charged, hoping to tackle listener.

'Since he distanced himself, it must be a ranged attack' that was the only thought running through Hagrid, as he raised his fist, hoping to get one more hit incase this was his last fight.

Tunnel vision consumed Hagrid, he faintly felt his arm, and he could only feel his legs screaming in protests. All of the cuts, didn't help, him, but n his moment of truth they didn't hinder him.

He managed to get two feet away from the man, and launched his fist forward, hoping to connect.

He heard the man speak three words.

"I'm sorry… Survive"

Then, there was darkness…

Xxx

As Hagrid charged, listener was impressed. He figured it out….. t was a ranged attack, thus getting in close normally would be best. Giving it his all, Hagrid launched himself at listener.

Listener felt bad for deceiving Hagrid, for he would never harm Harry without cause.

"I'm sorry… Survive"

Listener drew in breath; he spoke three words, each getting louder than the last.

"Fus Ro Dah!" The two forces met in the middle.

Hagrid, despite his weight, muscle, and power backing him, was thrown back with ease.

The half giant was thrown back towards the Burrow, only slowing down, after he went through the wall, and stopping when he burst out of the other side of the house.

Listener witnessed all of the wide eyes the feat received. Quickly pulling his hood back up, he sprinted towards the now distracted wizards.

He dropped the young woman with a strike to the neck. He quickly followed up on the elderly woman as well, dispatching her in the same manner.

The only two who were left were the elder 'Dumbledore! I have to remember his name!', and the other man, with the dark mood.

They immediately picked up on their lost friends, and attacked.

Listener weaved in and out of spell fire once more.

Xxx

Snape was not happy. No. he was having a hard time seeing how anyone would get to of this alive. The man threw the oaf without trouble, even with his spell resistant thick skin, the man carve Hagrid up.

And Hagrid was not truly incompetent; he was used to the physical fight, and was still bested…..

'Why is he smiling? Is he enjoying this?... Of course he is! He knows he could have me dead in a instant, and Dumbledore would soon follow! Damn it all!'

Snape launched a spell off in his fury.

"Reducto!"

The moment the spell left his wand he had the worst feeling… like….. like he was just played just like a fool….

He realized what the feeling led to.

'Listener' as Dumbledore referred him to caught the spelling in magic, swung his entire body, and released it upon the Burrow….. Namely one of the rooms above ground floor.

Snape soon heard screams from children. He could see a hole in the wall, straight into the house.

"O no….."

Listener turned to him.

"O yes."

Suddenly he did something Snape had not planned on, nor could expect. Magic swarmed around him, he bent his legs, and ran at them.

Just as he made it within 5 feet of the two remaining defenders, a column of earth shot out of the ground.

Not realizing what The Listener was planning, Dumbledore blasted the thing apart.

They looked around, searching for the man.

With each passing second, Snape grew even more worried.

'Left? Right? Nothing… where is he going to strike nex-'

Suddenly a girl screamed.

The kids…..'Harry!'

Both looked up, just in time to see listener to fall to the ground, with a boy with him. Both falling backwards out of the opening

Everyone awake watched in horror. The two bodies fell to the ground, which would kill them upon impact.

10 feet….. 7 feet… 5 feet…

When they made it to 4 feet, Listener flipped, landing on his feet, instead of his back, quickly catching the boy, he must assume was Harry.

The listener smiled at the boy.

Suddenly there was a 'Pop', and they were gone.

A similar pop was heard thru the house. Snape turned back to the massive hole Hagrid had made when he flew.

On the other side of the house, looking over the body of the giant, were the two he believed had escaped.

Hoping to grab them before they could get away, Snape raised his wand.

He fired a storm of stunners; none made it passed the shield Listener put up.

Snape watched as he was unable to do anything. The listener looked down at the still for of Hagrid.

With each passing second, Listener's smile grew…. Soon it became a full blow grin.

With a final nod towards both him, and Dumbledore, they disappeared….This time, without any sort of 'Pop'.

Xxx

Hey guys, thanks for reading. I hoped you like this chapter.

Please review, I enjoy hearing your thoughts on the story.

Regaurds

Killroy.


	10. The twins

Ch.10 The twins know what to do.

Xxx

I do not own Harry Potter, or Elder Scrolls.

_The listener looked down at the still form of Hagrid. _

_With each passing second, Listener's smile grew…. Soon it became a full blow grin._

_With a final nod towards both him, and Dumbledore, they disappeared….This time, without any sort of 'Pop'._

Xxx

BOOOOOMM!

Something big hit the house, and the kids knew it, they just didn't know exactly what it was.

"Merlin's beard! What was that!" Ron exclaimed from the sudden cannon sounding blast.

"It's probably from everyone fighting down stairs…" Harry guessed.

Every pair of red heads and eye's turn to Harry in confusion.

"So

What

Is

going

on

down

stairs

Harry?"

The twins questioned Harry on what he knew. 'My neck is starting to hurt following them talk….'

The room was dark, with only one source of light, which was a candle. Because of the darkness, the Weasley family couldn't see the emotions flying across Harry's face.

"There are people out there that took me away from my home." 'New home, but it is the only home I know.' "And they want to send me back to my Auntie's house where they hurt me…"

"What? They hurt you?"

Harry turned his head, just so that the others could get a look at the right side of his face.

"WOW! You do have the scar! That's amazing!" Ron blurted out, just remembering that this was THE Harry Potter. The twins were a little more reserved than that, and then Ginny just stared at Harry's face.

Harry just nodded; he turned his head in the opposite direction, reveling his 'New' scar.

The room was silent. Four pair of eyes, were about to pop out of their sockets. They didn't see anything normal.

No… instead, they saw a deep, gash. It ran down vertically along Harry's face. It started in the middle of his forehead, traveled straight down into the middle of his eye, leaving the eye intact, but going even further, until it passed the bottom of his jaw.

In the very center, the cut looked black. The sides of the inside were not raw, but instead hardened, like it had already had a week to heal, but didn't look like it could go any farther.

If the cut had happened to go dig any deeper into harry, the twins figured out Harry would have lost the eye.

Xxx

The twins looked at each other; both could tell their counterpart had the same thought running through their mind.

'That looked like an injury from a burn, and from how it looks, he will have it for the rest of his life…. Magic may not be able to even help him.'

The twins where the first to speak.

"How did that happen?" Both spoke at the same time.

Harry rocked back a forth a bit. "My uncle gave it to me. He made a knife really hot, and did this… I've been told it can't be healed."

The twins shared a look once more.

'We were right. Be a friend to Harry, he needs as many as possible, and back him no matter what.'

"You don't need to worry about that, Dumbledore will keep you safe, from whoever wants to hurt you. He won't let those people take you away again." Ron smiled at Harry.

The next words Harry spoke took the wind out of Ron's sails, along with Ginny's as well.

"Dumbledore is the one who put me with them, and wants me to go back…."

"What! No that hast to be a mistake… Dumbledore is the leader of light, the good guy! There is no way he would want you to go somewhere that would hurt you!" Ron ranted, and was about to continue when the Fred grabbed him by his shoulder, and put a hand over his mouth.

"Be quiet Ron."

George approached harry and asked.

"Then who's fighting downstai-!" Suddenly a secondary blast went off, destroying the side of the room.

Ginny screamed.

Fred swore "Wand Stoker! What is going on?"

The wall was completely removed; the kids looked into the vast darkness of the night. Nothing was stopping the cold chilling air from getting in. With one final gust of wind, the only candle in the room went out.

The twins decided to get everyone away from the wall (or the lack of thereof).

"Common, let's not be tempted to fall out of the wall, the floor over there doesn't look very solid right now." –George

"I agree, it's not very safe over here…." A new voice is added to the room.

Everyone turned to the new person.

The twins had a hard time looking at the man…. Not because he was heinous looking, but because without the light in the room, they could only really see a silhouette against a black background. To say the least, the only reason they could see the figure was because he blocked out the stars.

The twins didn't like this guy. The felt like prey, and he was the predator.

The twin's eye's met, and they set out. They were the eldest and this guy was bad news.

'Protect everyone.'

George dove at the man. Tackling him to the ground, while Fred leaped to the other side of the room, and grabbed a large assortment of things, ranging from a boomerang, to a blackish spike.

The man threw George off and flipped to his feet. Fred took that moment to throw the boomerang, along with a play knife, pillow filled with rocks, and a few stink bombs…

Fred rolled out of the way, and aided his brother in the onslaught, yelling their younger siblings to take harry and run.

"Get out of here! Go get help!"

The twins continued to throw everything they had at their disposable that they believed would do some sort of damage or just plain help them.

When they ran out of ammo, they turned, and found their siblings frozen in place. They couldn't figure out what had happened, they tried to get the younger kids moving, before the stranger got back up.

Said man started to chuckle.

The world around them began to dissolve.

The twins looked around with great confusion.

"What happened Fred?" "I don't know George, but it think we have been had".

When everything stopped, they found themselves right where they stared off. The man standing in the open wall. The only thing they could see was the grin that could only fit on a Cheshire cat.

Suddenly the man moved, he was right before them in a second. He reached to grab George, but said twin ducked out of the way, and talked the man for sure this time. Before George could do anything else, the man threw him off.

While this was happening, Fred noticed that the man wasn't aiming at George exactly, but passed him.

When he was pushed back from his brother talking him, Fred saw Harry being dragged along with them. Fred tried to grab Harry, so he would not be dragged into the danger zone, but he was not fast enough.

George was launched off the man, via foot to the stomach, Ginny once more screamed in terror.

The man rolled to his feet, picked harry off the ground, and threw both himself and harry out of the house.

The remaining kids were shocked!

They all scrabbled to the opening. They witnessed the man make a perfect landing, and caught harry before he hit the ground, then both disappeared in a slight pop!

"Dragon eggs…. What happened?" Ron shouted. The ground below them was a battle field, the earth was pulled it looked like into makeshift walls, spikes stood out at odd angles of the ground, and scorch marks littered the earth.

The kids heard more fighting, but that too suddenly went quiet after a second or two.

The twins were depressed. Harry was taken from them, and they were unable to do anything…..

'Wait a second!' both twins looked at each other.

The twins took the kids to Ron's/Percy's room, they stalked back to their destroyed room.

Xxx

The moment the door was closed, they started to find out what exactly happened.

"That guy was bad news… but I think he was here to help harry….."

"I was thinking the same Forge, Harry wasn't exactly screaming when the guy grabbed him… I think he was smiling when they jumped out of the house…."-G

"You saw that too Gred? Good, I'm not going crazy…." -F

"But what did he want with Harry?"-F

"I don't know brother of mine, but I think we can trust him to take care of Harry."-G

"I was thinking the same, he said "There are people out there that took me away from my home, and they want to send me back to my Auntie's house where they hurt me…" right?"-F

"You don't think he was living with that guy do you?..."-G

"It makes sense, Harry didn't panic, didn't struggle….. Now that I think about it, I think harry immediately recognized the guy…."-F

"If that's true then why didn't he rush to get the the guy?"-G

"I'm pretty sure Ginny had her death grip locked around Harry… I don't think he could move"-F

"Or breathe to tell us everything was fine….." The twins laughed at the possibility of that happening. Witch was probably what really happened.

"So… same as before?"-G

"Absolutely"-F

"We stand by Harry no matter what if we find him again." Both spoke at the same time, with the biggest smiles they could muster.

Xxx

Listener led harry into the fire place room.

They both sat down in their respected seats.

The listener was the first to speak.

"So….. Let's not do that again…. At least for some time at least. No one will be able to make here again, unless I want them too. Sound good?"

"Okay!" Harry beamed with the biggest smile he could muster.

He was home, and he was safe.

Xxx

Okay! That's another done.

Sorry for the long wait and I am sorry for my other stories, but this is the one I have the easiest time writing.

I have a lot going on right now.

Anyways, please review, I like hearing your thoughts on the story.

Thank you S-Wanderer999, you have given me a lot to think about.

Next chapter I will probably be about Harry's lessons, and training.

Till next time, killroy.


	11. Ch11 Ideas

CH11 ideas

I don't own Harry Potter, or Elder Scrolls.

Xxx

"_So….. Let's not do that again…. At least for some time at least. No one will be able to make here again, unless I want them too. Sound good?"_

"_Okay!" Harry beamed with the biggest smile he could muster. _

_He was home, and he was safe. _

Xxx

"So where are we?" Harry asked.

"We are in the UK."

Harry racked his brain trying to figure out where that was. Have only the very basic education; he was having a very hard time coming up with an answer.

"Is that a town?"

Listener sighed. 'This is going to be interesting '

"No, it is a country, your country, where you were born. It is a large mass of land of-"

Harry interrupted before he could continue. "Where are you from? Do I know the place?"

'Should I tell him the truth? Hmmmmmmmmmm….. I'll give him half of one.'

"I am from a place called Germany. Tis a wonderful place, filled with mountains, lakes, and little towns that have wonderful festivities!"

Harry sat in his chair dumbfounded for a second or two, before asking "What does _festiitys_ mean?"

Listener sighs once more….

Xxx

That is when the training started, to strengthen Harry's mind and body. It was about two years after that, when Harry began to fully manage to form something with his magic. Listener capitalized on that, because Harry's core was unstable to perform magic, and any training in it would have crippled harry before he could properly learn.

But now, when he is automatically doing magic, it is stable enough, listener went off the deep end, teaching Harry the destruction magic class first. Unfortunately, this sparked a obsessive attitude in Harry, he wished to become stronger because of his treatment from his uncle, but in his haste, he began to ignore listener's instructions.

Xxx

"Come on! I know how to do it! I have already mastered the flames! Give me a break!" Harry flew off the handle; Listener was hounding Harry to learn how to control the spell when he knew how too. It was a very simple idea, and he had already mastered it.

His teacher sat in the corner of the practice room, where a stone made of stone seemed to protrude right out of the wall.

"No. You have not mastered the Spell yet. You wish to make things harder for yourself, and move onto more difficult and deadlier spells. Trust me; it will be easier if you master this spell fully, first." Listener spoke in a very monotonous voice.

'He is making it harder on himself, he knows how to make the spell work, yes, that is true, but he is happy with the little flames he has dancing around his fingers….. Sigh….'

"Then make a test! I'll pass it with flying colors!" Harry was losing his cool; Listener wasn't budging on this matter, so he would have to show that he was ready.

Listener had a small smile on his face, which then began to grow into a full blown grin.

'Shit! I don't like that grin….'

"Very well Harry, if you want a test I will give you one, let's go outside and get some fresh air."

Harry gulped, as they left the small practice room they were in, and walked through the dark gray stone walls which made up his home for the past two years.

They passed the room which Harry was taught how to use a blade. Amongst other weapons, but mostly blades due to them being lighter, and harry not able to use a hammer to its fullest potential…. Yet….

Then the next room, where the archery range was set up, along with his mini practice bow off to the side. The room was about 50 meters long, with targets lining the room at different ranges. (5 meters, 10, 20, etc.)

The next was a room that had next to no light in it. There was a veil of darkness that threatened to swallow you up if you crossed over it. It was in this room, where Harry learned how to move quickly, in the dark, without making a sound. Harry shivered at the memory, listener and he would walk in, and Listener would lock the door.

The only way out was to find Listener, pickpocket the key off of him, and make it back to the door.

The catch, was every time Harry made a sound, Listener would throw a knife at him, often nicking Harry's arms, and making him bleed.

There was more than one lesson that they partook in there, but harry managed to get a very good basic down…. Well…. Enough for Listener to be happy or even content with, but Harry was sure, if he took some light into that room, he would see the stone walls, and floors stained in red.

Next was a room he had never being into yet, the solid metal door made sure of that. Apparently it was where Listener enchanted things…. Harry just shrugged at the time, not fully understanding what that meant.

There were many other rooms along the dark Castle they lived in, that where empty or unused. They finally passed the room, where Harry first woke up in a year ago. Taking a right and then left, they reached the door to the outside.

Once they reached the landing outside, they walked down the ground floor which had much more space then the second floor where they exited.

"Now" Listener abruptly stopped, and turned on harry "I will allow you to use any spell you wish, and I will only use one, to counter all of them, and I will only cast it once. Does that sound like a good test? If you manage to make me yield, or overcome my 1 measly spell I will teach you what…..ever…..you….want…. Sound good?"

Harry was baffled, Listener gave him the go ahead, and try his best to kill him, and he would only with a spell he would use once?

'What the heck?'

Shrugging, Harry nodded, and began to charge up a spell.

"BUT! If you lose, you will do as I say, without complaining. Does that sound fair?"

That threw Harry off, if he won, he would have as much knowledge as he wanted, and he wouldn't have to practice all day long on one spell…. But if ha lost, he would have to listener to Listener, and do as he says….. Not that doesn't already, but he wouldn't be allowed to complain about it…..

"I'll take it, you're going down listener!"

Harry launched a fire ball at Listener, who promptly summoned a wall of ice to protect him.

"There! I win! You can only use one spell, and you have already used it! You helpless now, give me what I want!"

Harry watched as he damn able smirk returned to the Listeners face. "Alright Harry, defeat me then, if I have already used my spell up."

This infuriated harry, so he charged with his hottest flame spewing forward toward his target. He ran around the ice to bring listener down, only to have the wall itself move in his way.

"You can only use it once!"

Suddenly Listeners dark chuckle filled the air.

"Who said I stopped using it?" with that said, the ice shot forward, encasing Harry. Fully encased, harry could not move a muscle, so he tried to use magic.

'Uh oh! I need to get out before I lose all of my oxygen!'

Harry fire spell after spell hoping to melt the ice, but the ice didn't notice the fire at all, this only accomplished to burn Harry's hands.

Soon after that, he was out.

Xxx

Listener chuckled at the sight of his student encased in ice. 'How naive he is, he wants quantity over quality in magic. I'll have to have a word with him when he awakens.' Listener breaks the ice, and takes his students dormant form inside to rest.

Despite the harsh teaching methods Listener uses, he had come to really care for the boy, like he was his own son. Hoping to ensure that the kid was ready for whatever the future threw at him, preparing him, and enforcing a few hard lessons, so he learns humility, very much like today.

'Time to get some more materials today though.'

Once inside and Harry was in bed, listener rose and wrote a letter, so Harry would know he has left.

Listener walked outside once more, raised his arm, and spirited away. He landed right in front of his desired destination, Gringotts.

Xxx

Harry awoke with a splitting headache, and he was swimming around in his thoughts trying to piece together what happened.

'I lost….. but he used that spell twice… he did, didn't he?'

Harry was lost for a while, until he noticed a piece of paper off to the side. Picking up the paper, it read…

'_Harry! If you are reading this, then you will have finally woken up. It is about time. Now you will undoubtedly try to figure out where you went wrong. Let me point it out for you. You simply ran into battle, without thinking! We will be going back to the simple lesions on how to asses a situation. I had thought I had covered that after the first year I taught you! Now you may think I cheated, but you would be wrong, that was a simple frost spell, once I activated it, I kept control of it and kept it feed, this allowed me full control over it. You may have a hard time getting this into your head, but the quality of control, and the precision of the spell is what matters. For example I have overcome Dragon fire with this simple spell. I stopped a giant in his tracks, I have even frozen a frost troll to its very core, and in turn, that made the troll break apart like ice. _

_All magic is shapeable, you just have to imagine! The moment you label something, you will lose. Like my ice, you labeled it harmless and inactive. Instead of trying to use the ice to your advantage even, like taking control of it, and splitting it apart, then throwing it at me. _

_Now you have progressed a lot in the time that I have taught you, but even I have being unable to master magic, for there will always be something to improve upon, and a new spell or idea that will open a new branch of magic._

_Think about it….. I will be back within a day or two. Think about what you can make, or your wildest dream, and try to form it. You would be surprised on what you could do.. _

_Listener._

_P.s if nothing else practice the flame spell, you will need to use it to make a fire tonight. _

Harry mulled the idea over in his head, everything Listener spoke of hit home for him. He looked back a realized how arrogant he must have been acting.

He decided he needed a place to think, where there were no distractions at all.

He wondered the hollow halls of the castle; each room had something that would eventfully distract him, archery, the swords, the food….

Harry stopped in front of the 'Dark room'. The said room of which he hated because of the darkness and the lessons of stealth that happened within.

'But… there is nothing in there that would distract me, except my imagination…'

"Sigh….." Harry walked into the ever welcoming dark, which easily swallowed him up.

Xxx

Listener opened the doors that led to the stone hall ways of the magical bank. He observed the carving, and the warning in scripted within the archway too all thieves. He nodded as he saw the steps taken when guarding the gold store within, the charms that allowed the goblins to see threw any illusion spell…

'I will have to test that..'

Also the goblin warriors who stood at every door way, ready to strike down a thief if one was foolish enough to attempt a robbery. The locks also present on the doorways, and if listener guessed right, they could only be unlocked by a goblin.

Passing by said defenses to approach a till, one of the guards stopped him.

The goblin spoke with a sneer in his voice. "Please hand over the blade; they are not permitted within the bank with permission from the head goblin." The distain in the guard's voice almost drowned out the fake politeness.

This did not bother Listener however and readily complied, in the goblins own language. Gobbledegook

"_But of course sir, here is the one you spotted, and one more I keep out of sight. May your gold flow, as your enemy's blood stops." _Listener lifted his dwarven sword out to the Guard, along with his Elvin dagger.

Nodding to the gaping guard, listener walks off to an open till, and starts off again in the Gobbledegook language.

"_good day, I am here to open a vault, can you help me with that sir? If not, could you direct me towards the right direction to do so?" _

This goblin didn't fare any better that the other, instead, he fell off of his chair, spilling the gold he was counting. The recovery he made was astounding however, just as he hit the ground, he launched himself to his feet, and scaled the chair to get a good look at his customer.

Listener felt the urge to snicker at his expression, but felt it was not warranted at the moment, goblins were very prideful, and this was a delicate situation.

The tiller final stopped staring at him and spoke.

"_You greet myself in my native tongue, what is your name, and why have you done this?" _

Listener had a pain of worry sprout up in his gut. 'Did I insult him? Was this the wrong move? No…. there is no hostility in his voice… for now at least, treed carefully man….'

"_I was greeted in my own language when entering this fine establishment, i feel I should extend the same courtesy to you, since you put effort into learning our 'tongue' why should I not put in the same effort for you? I am known as Listener Mr. Goblin, may I know your name?"_

By the end of Listeners part, every goblin was facing him, with wide eyes. Never has a human ever entered the bank for their first time, and spoke on equal grounds with them, in Gobbledegook.

Listeners tiller shook his head, looked at him, and blinked a few times. He looked around to the others, seeing if they have ever seen this man before. All who he looked at knew what he was asking with the gaze, all of them shook their heads silently saying "Never seen him before."

The goblins attention directed itself back to listener.

"_I am known as Roarrik, and… yes I can help you with your plight. Would you prefer to speak in your own voice? Gobbledegook is known to hurt the voices of non goblins."_

"_That would be appreciated yes; it is difficult for me to keep this up. Are you fine with this?"_

Switching back to English "You have… "Roarrik searched for the right word "Honored us for learning and trying to speak with us, I will happily do business with you human. Now, you wish to open a account?..."

Xxx

After an hour, everything was set up, the vault, the money; also the interest was very high in comparison to other families and vaults, due to Listener impressing the goblins. Over all, listener was happy with how everything was set up. He was going to deposit the 10000 gold he acquired in his travels, but the goblins stopped him.

"This gold has a much higher gold content than our gold! This amount is worth…" Snaptel went through the calculations "About 1 million gold, 11 sickles, and 6 knuts." That just made his day even better.

They soon arrived to the main foyer and said their goodbyes to each other.

"_May your enemies gash their teeth from your name, and always be one step behind you."- Roarrik _

"_May your enemies blades break on your shield and your blade sing true." _Listener nodded and walked towards the exit, hoping to find the Guard with his weapons. And he found him alright… running out of a hallway that led to the offices to catch up to him.

Listener patiently waited for him to catch up.

"_You have (pant pant) been summoned to the office of the head goblin (Pant… pant….. Pant) to discuses pant…" _

"_Breath my friend, I will wait."_

"_Thank you…"_

The guard took a few more deep breaths, calming his nerves, and getting his breathing under control.

Finally he was able to talk normally.

"You have been summoned to the main office to discuss what we have found out from the blades confiscated from you. Our head goblin is very interested on what you have to say."

Listener smiled, and nodded. "If that is the case, please lead the way sir."

"This way." The goblin was still uneasy around this man, he was very polite, when every other human who walked these halls, was rude and believed themselves above goblins. This man was happy to treat them as his equals.

Through the winding hallways of Gringotts, the duo stopped in front of a very large doorway, with a gold plate on it. Inscribed on the plate read "Ragnok II head goblin of Gringotts".

The guard knocked on the door, and after a moment a very harsh "Enter!" was heard from within. The guard opened the door and motioned listener inside.

"_I thank you for directing me." _Listener offered his hand to the goblin, and in turn, the goblin shook it. Listener noticed he was a little reluctant to, but did so anyways.

Listener walked through the door way, and into a very large room, with dark walls, stone flooring, and about 15 goblins within. At this, listener raised an eyebrow, the world did not see, because of the hood he had on.

"_We hear from the lips of others that you speak in Gobbledegook, we wish to hear this from your own lips, if you will indulge us…."_

_Listener grinned. _

"_I am known as listener my esteemed colleges. Now I ask of your names if you will indulge me."_

The crown in front of him began to whisper, back and forth between them, until a voice broke out.

"_Enough! Everyone out and back to work! You have seen him for yourselves, and I have business to discuss with him!"_ the group scattered and exited the room, leaving only 2 of the 15 goblin.

"May I help you Master Goblin?" The goblin behind the desk eyed listener for a moment.

"Were did you get this?" The last goblin brought his Elvin dagger out, and handed it to him.

The listener was a little confused. "I made it, with my own hands."

"NO! Not the blade then, but the material! We have never seen this type before, and it is harder than our blades! We can't destroy it, even as it doesn't have an unbreakable charm on it, we cannot harm it! we have tried everything we could think of! We even had dragon fire breathed on it, and it did almost nothing!"

'Oooooooo….. That's right, goblins are master forgers of weapons, and jewelry. If there is something better, they want to have it…..' Listeners grin grew.

"That's a secret."

"WE WILL PAY YOU 10 MILLION GOLD FOR THE LOCATION OF THE MINE!" that was the goblin that handed him his blade.

"I will not swindle you out of your money sir." The bankers looked at each other, and then back to him in quick succession.

"What do you mean?" Ragnok questioned.

Listener debated whether or not he should tell them. He realized he walked into a gold mine, and decided it would be best to tell them.

"I will tell you everything you wish to know, if you swear not to revile it you anyone else." The two nodded almost instantly, with a wave of their hands, and light grew around them. "We swear never to revile anything you do not permit us to speak of today." The light then entered their body, and everything stopped. Listener watched with his eyes, as the magic bound itself to the targets, and settled into place.

Nodding, he continued.

"What I meant is that…." Listener paused for a moment, and waved his hand. All of the walls grew a slight tint of blue.

"It does not exist here in this plane; it is from elsewhere, beyond the realm of oblivion. "

Ragnok and his fellow worker looked down trodden by this news. "We will never be able to have this mineral for ourselves?"

Listener chuckles at this. "I never said that, you just asked for the mine where I got the mineral, I never said you couldn't get said material."

Looking hopeful, Ragnok asked "Then how! "

"Simple, I make it." He sputtered at this. "Even the sword? Even the material that is made of!"

Once again listener grinned.

"Yes, that too, and metals of even higher grad. Hehehe"

Ragnok slapped himself, and jumped into his business mode, his grin also growing. "Well then, let's talk about the price of a few ingots shall we?"

"Yes… lets do just that."

* * *

><p>Alright people, sorry for the wait, but I have been very busy. Not a lot of time to stop and do some writing. Up until today at least, I rolled my ankle, so I have to take it easy now. Funny how things work out.<p>

Thank you for all of the great suggestions on what to name harry. It will happen sooner or later.

Right now I'm tripping out, and ij pain, so I am stopping. Take care everyone.

Regards

Killroy.


	12. Ch 12 Quiet Afternoon

Xxx

There is one thing you should always question yourself when you have an idea. "What have you got to lose from this? What could I possibly gain?" by asking this question, you give yourself options. Quite simply, "Should I do this?" YES, or NO, Will be your answer, and from there you may make plans, or deviations to existing ones.

Listener has always had this mindset, he had made a note book, and log of what he is doing and what he has done, options that he had, and which ones he took. One sequence for example is when he was asked/ told to follow either the Storm Cloaks, or the Imperials when he was first met Alduin. 'Should I join the rebels or should I join the lawful side? Possibly receive a pardon, or be hunted?'

Now no matter what the idea is, if you gain more then you lose, then by virtue it 'should' be a good idea right? No matter how insane it may be? Some would argue it is in fact a bad idea, and you simply cannot see far enough down the road to see the consequences. That has never stopped Listener really, For example: While listener was out and gallivanting in Skyrim, he found he had run out of food. Along the road he was on he found an encampment of thieves and bandits, who at the moment were in a fight with a tribe of giants. One would think they should move along before being spotted. Listener however had this mad thought...

"I should join the fray... Would it be worth it?" He glanced around, noticing most combatants are tired and wounded. Also the giants have accumulated a large reserve of gold, while the Bandits were in the middle of a feast before the giants were lead in by the smell, thus the fight commenced.

Listener only saw the gold, food, and weakened prey.

While he had decided it would be foolish to leave such bounty behind him, he decided not to draw his sword and magic to battle, but instead a bow. Sneaking in arrows through armour and other weak points on his opponents, listener crippled each side paralyzing limbs, freezing them in place, allowing the other side to stab or crush each other.

Not 5 minutes later listener was among a mountain of bodies, and happily eating lamb. It was that day Listener decided to start picking off targets with a bow before he was spotted, and thin the ranks of any enemies he would meet.

Now at the present time, listener had a different thought.

(Digon Ally)

Listener leisurely walked out of Gringotts after busyness with the goblins had been concluded. Overall it had been a very productive day for him. Money made, contracts drawn up for possible ores needed by Goblins, security ideas traded. Very lucrative, seeing as Listener had ideas of enchanting armour to defend his hold should anyone else make it past the wards he had set up. Unlikely but still, he preferred to have a field advantage in that regard. It would make him more at ease if he had something else guarding his home, and now Harry as well.

Listener stilled at that thought.

'Something? Why not someone instead? Still build the constructs though, those will have many of the same modifications as the bank, charms to find any stealth related spells, or objects, and aura recognition. But what if had someone along with me, to help out?'

Listener pondered the idea, remembering all the help he had when he was in Skyrim, with the Legion, and the Dark Brotherhood, everyone stood together and accomplished great things! Should he do the same thing here? Build a mock empire or brotherhood and begin expanding his realm of influence?

He had to sit down to continue this debate. Luckily he stopped in front of an ice-cream parlor. He continued after he sat down and had managed to get a scoop of raspberry ice-cream.

'What would be the harm? I could gain more forces and money, if Sithis is anything to go by with his parting words, then his "Brother" may have plans for Harry. A heavenly body asks a favour of his kin to send a champion across dimensions, to babysit a child... Yea, there is defiantly in plan for Harry. It's the reason I started training him so young...' Listener grimaced, seeing a little girl and her father walk past him into one of the shops. The girl giggling about something the Father said something about a Snorkack. Both had hair that was a shocking blond color.

'... Must be from another language I have not managed to learn yet...'

The sight regardless made him sad. He never really had something like that. He had a very tragic start to life. The only reason he was alive today was because he had help from one of his masters. An old man, even by Elvin standards, who was regarded as a mad man.

'And now, I teach Harry, a young boy who was barely out of diapers before he was scarred by his family, and nearly killed. Being taught how to survive and live, by myself, a man regarded a mad man by the "Light side families" of the countries we reside in. By the gods, I hope this is one of those twisted coincidences instead of history repeating itself, because if it is repeating, then Harry is most definitely having a rough rode in front of him.'

Listener shook his head.

' Its decided, my master was killed in front of me when I was young. If Harry is to live he too will need many to help him, in case I am unable to finish what I start with him.'

Listener nodded this time, finishing off the raspberry treat he got himself. He was about to get up, when he heard a door ring, signaling someone opening the door. The Ally was busy as most days; the doors had been ringing all day, and Listener had ignored those one. But this time, he heard it clear as a bell through all the other noise, the whispering adults, the running/ shouting children ogling over something in the broom shop or candy shop, the owls over head who swooped down into building for orders or messages to people.

No, above everything he heard this one door open. It was the one the Father and Daughter had walked into, who now, were leaving said building. Still chattering over that odd word Listener had picked up earlier. He watched as the father smiled down at his daughter, filled with joy and Happiness.

Listener felt like a voyeur, despite the fact they were in a public setting, he felt he should not intrude or observe this moment of joy and bliss. The girl looked as if the world was one of the greatest things ever and all with it would be just fine while with her father, the small smile that made the dark gray stone if front of her almost shine... Or it was the hair of the two, listener couldn't decide.

(Harry was getting snippy about how he couldn't do magic similar to Listener, not understanding what Harry meant because he didn't see the same things Harry did, so he had to fix that... Listener had decided to take the illusion skills he had and conjure a "sight" to allow him to see as the other normal people could. Seeing magic was nice, but he found he needed more to teach Harry. So, he had one eye under the new sight, while he had the other in his original. It was easier to see what Harry had problems with, when he saw what he could do, in both sights, and then lead Harry in the right direction.)

Listener still could not tear himself from watching the spectacle.

It was moments of family like that that had driven him to make his decision so long ago that changed everything in Skyrim. He knew if he followed the Storm cloaks they would have plunged Skyrim and the rest of Temrial into darkness, and turmoil. Easy pickings for the Dominion, families would have been torn even farther, Skyrim and all her inhabitants would have fallen, needless deaths simply because of one man's temper.

He followed the legion to war to stop Skyrim from leaving the Empire; some of the heartiest worriers came out from the land of the North. It would have been stupid to remove such a tactical resource from the people of the Empire. With the Nords still holding the north, providing a united front against the Dominion the Empire would be stronger for it.

He fell out from his musings when he noticed the man a dazed look in his eyes. He looked like he saw a ghost, he was staring into space, lost in thought a million miles away. Listener would have been concerned, if not for the little girl. Who for the oddest, skipped over to him, and looked into his one visible eye, from under his hood.

"Daddy's fine." She smiled and waved at the waiter. The waiter nodded and soon brought over a vanilla ice-cream cone. Listener looked over to the man again, and he was still standing there, almost frozen. Listener couldn't leave; simply to leave the girl with a frozen father in the middle of a bustling alleyway did not feel right.

So he too ordered a vanilla ice-cream cone.

Halfway done each respective cone, the father finally woke up, and made his way over to the table.

"Thank you for looking after my Luna Sir; I had an idea that shook me to my core! I had to finish the thoughts I had before moving on. I am Xenophilius Lovegood, and this is my darling daughter Luna Lovegood! We are both very pleased to meet you."

He offered his hand out to Listener to shake; Listener had to switch his ice-cream to the other hand before he could shake. Nodding to the man listener introduced himself.

"I am known as Listener, I am pleased to meet you both."

That was all that was needed to set the man off, both he and his daughter talked about some of the most eccentric things, wild rumors, and speculation. All rounded up with odd fact, that while they were not strictly conventional, he could see some logic to them. It was not easy mind you; he had to keep reminding himself that most people didn't believe the Night Mother to be real, or that Sithis was even God of Death. Even though he passed on spells and books directed from the void where Sithis resided in to his Brotherhood all the time.

No one ever saw him, talked to him, or received direct orders from him. Thus most of the Brotherhood believed it was as simple as the void itself was Sithis. Witch wasn't to far to leap to that conclusion, who would want a black void as a home, especially when the Dadra kept on having mortals join them in their realms, where it would be a physical place. Not black empty darkness...

Still, it was a interesting afternoon, Listener asked few questions, and made a few remarks. The Lovegood family were not put off by his reserved attitude, seeing as he was listening they were ecstatic!

"I have had a wonderful time Mr. Listener; I feel you would enjoy our newspaper!" The elder Lovegood rose from his seat and procured a few pieces of paper and an inkwell with a feather. "No money required, I would not be able to make you pay for it especially after you looked after my dear Luna for me. I don't think I could pay you back! I feel like I should actually pay you!" The eccentric man laughed at his own expense.

Listener smiled, he liked the man, he was full of life. Not a drive to live, but the energy of life itself. Listener looked over the papers. Noting they did in fact give him a free subscription, he didn't see the harm in it, Harry would probably enjoy it. He signed away on the three separate parts, and handed them back to Lovegood SR.

They bid each other a good bye and soon parted ways, promising to meet again soon to talk again. Listener wanted to. He really did, he had enjoyed the afternoon he spent with the Father and Daughter, and both had a spark to them. One Listener knew well, it was one that showed strength and determination, the desire to push past anything, to stand against any wave that would wash them away. He had felt they had lost someone close to them, he had noticed neither had mentioned a mother at all.

'That must be who they lost. Possibly from death, or perhaps from just leaving them both. Thought I doubt she would just leave the girl, Mr. Had his ring on a chain around his neck, in the middle of a cluster of bottle caps... also there was a line on his ring finger, whiter than the rest of his skin, and skin still held the shape of the ring. It must have been very recent.'

Listener's heart went out to the two of them. He wanted to spend more afternoons with Harry there as well, enjoying the afternoon. Simply enjoying the peace.

But he drove the image from his mind. He would not be able to rest just yet, not until he made sure Harry was safe from the world, to make sure he was prepared for whatever was thrown at him.

Listener sighed almost wistfully, there would be no quiet afternoons for some time he felt.

Listener then smiled before he Apparated.

'There is not much time to rest in the sun eating ice-cream, when you have an Empire to build...'

Xxx

Sorry to everyone, I have been away for a while. Computer broke and I had no money to fix, or replace it. It's been slow, and I hit a block.

Anyways, sorry to those with emails, I forgot to delete note for future chapters, and posted them, I hope no one saw them. Lol.

Regards,

Killroy


	13. Future Ch Infusing Magic

Charles suddenly woke up. It was not the normal groggy wake up he is used to, but a sudden one. He awoke in a dark room, filled with silver instruments, all of said tools looking menacing. He continued to look around, until a door on the far side of the room open. He couldn't make out the details of the person entering because of the bright light behind them.

"Charles Tailor?"

Charles was not unaccustomed to people calling his name. "yIf"

'What why can't I speak?' the figure moved in after that muffled response. It looked like a man, Charles was unsure, given he was completely covered with a black amour.

"Excellent, I will take that as a yes of course, don't mind the gag, you will not need to speak much for a while. Now..." The man walked around the table towards Charles head. "I am a scientist, a seeker of knowledge. I am looking to improve the bodies of men and women alike. But you see, I find myself unable to use the volunteers that have come for me for first treatments, after all, if they die, there will not be as many coming to support myself and my cause." The man finished his walk around the table to stand at Charles's feet... 'No, wait... I have one? ONLY ONE!'

Charles gave out a wordless scream through the gag.

"I see you just found out about your leg, I needed to remove it to help with the proceedings." The metal clad man walked back up to Charles head. "Now, I have had a few experiments so far, and I am confident I can help you get it back, so long as you cooperate with me. Would you like that?"

Charles could hear had had no choice in the matter, so he nodded.

"Excellent! Now just so you know, I have had 273 subjects so far, you are 274. So from now on, I will address you as number 4, or 4 for short. Now you may be wondering why you are here or how you in fact got here. Those are all legitimate answers, and since I dislike leaving people in the dark I will tell you. You have committed 3 murders. 2 children and one man, now I believe you tried to take these kids away from their father, but he wouldn't stand for it? So you had to kill him, the kids I am not sure why you had to kill them, after all the wife paid you to bring them to her..." 4 looked around in panic now, he was not enjoying how this man's voice grew more grim while he talked.

"Don't worry, we have her somewhere in here, she in Number 273. I figured she would be a welcome addition since she had you commit murder on several occasions, seeing as most of those contracts were her family; it seemed prudent to take her off the streets. No uses letting her breed and pass those lessons down to her children. But I digress, when one particular family member of hers found out about all of this, they wanted to join me, and wanted her and you to pay."

The man walked to one of the walls, holding a large cylinder.

"So I decided to contact some friends I made in your government, those whose family now also follow me, and asked for their help, I let them know, the more unforgivable criminals I can get my hands on the safer their family will be, seeing as I can refine the process more and more using living test subjects. Needless to say, hearing your story, they were very happy to let the records show that you died in your sleep from a heart attack, thus the transport out and to this facility..." The man hummed and hawed for a moment. " ..Where you are more than likely going to die regardless. I have refined the process, but there is always room for improvement anything can happen, the odds are low, but they are still there, I will give you that.. Now it will more than likely will be a heart attack, but should you survive, we will immediately work on restoring that leg of yours."

The man tapped the cylinder a few times, I looked like he was looking to get air out of a syringe, but the thing had no needle.

"This device I have is the one we will first use today, this will allow me to infuse magic into your body, now you are a mundane, thus you may not believe in magic, but it is real regardless of your thoughts. The process should be painless, most of the subjects had minor nerve spasms but when you only have a minor twitch in your arm, I would hope at least, the first people I used this on went insane from the pain, their body's did recover however, which was most welcome news."

The metal man walked back to the table, just above 4's head.

" Now that you are caught up, it is time to begin, remember, let me know if you feel any discomfort, trust me, you want me to know, seeing as I hold your life in my hands, and I can save you. I said you would likely die in this hell hole, you don't have too... If you serve my experiments, I will be more then welcoming you into our fold, given I have some restraints on you... Remember the sun shine if that helps or something." The man shrugged, and placed the cylinder on 4's head, making the thing 'click' in place.

The man walked to the wall again, and hit a crystal.

"Log 572 Listeners personal experimentation: the subject is in peak condition, seeing if physical fitness contributes to survival rate and cellular growth. Subject 274 in prepped and ready for procedure, if subject survives, he is recommended to use of "Shackle and Key" to ensure loyalty given his background. The limb that has been removed is the left foot, previous records show this is subject's main foot for balance, we will see how he copes with a new one, along with the learning curve. Subject is expected to make a full recovery, given the last 39 cases have yet to expire, however health and mobility have been questionable. Look forward to the results of test."

Number 4 heard another 'click', and suddenly, it felt like he was flying. It was a spectacular feeling, he was free from all things. He smiled through the gag.

Until he felt himself descend from this flying high, he felt like he was getting heavier. More than that it felt like there was a lot of pressure coming down on him, like water, it grew heavier and heavier. It wasn't painful, just distracting, it felt like the pressure filled his mind.

Numbers 4 barely registered when the man approached, and toke the gag out. "What do you feel? Is it like pressure is weighing down on you?" 4 nodded.

"Excellent and I see you have a nose bleed. And no nerve spasms, most excellent, that shows you are a cut of higher grad cloth then the rest I have dealt with." 4 stuck his tongue out, and tasted blood on his lip. "Welcome my friend, this alone proves you are going to live. Welcome to my army. The Court."

xxx

xxx

Good evening. it has been a while i must admit.

Found myself here, and managed to pound out this tidbit, i hope you enjoy, this is not edited.

Regaurds

Killroy


End file.
